


Злость, жизнь и роботы-горничные

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Robots, Romance, Unethical Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Старый миллионер просит Клауса поговорить со своим мертвым сыном и найти убийцу. Или история о том, что роботы хотят быть живыми, старики не хотят умирать, а Клаус и Диего просто пытаются жить дальше, но это сложнее всего.





	Злость, жизнь и роботы-горничные

**Author's Note:**

> Апокалипсис предотвращен. В фике есть кейс, но на детектив автор не претендует. Упоминаются Клаус/Дейв, Клаус/ОМП и Диего/Юдора в прошлом, Лютер/Эллисон в настоящем.

Все началось во время завтрака. Диего должен был догадаться, что день овсянки не мог принести ничего хорошего. 

Диего не имел ничего против завтраков самих по себе, хотя с годами уже начал забывать об их существовании. В приличное для завтраков время он обычно только возвращался с ночного дежурства и падал без чувств на койку. 

Но теперь, когда они предотвратили апокалипсис и решили стать настоящей семьей, совместные завтраки казались неплохим началом. 

Сегодня была среда — очередь Эллисон выбирать. И все бы ничего, но овсянка? Серьезно, сестра? 

— Я не буду ее есть, — заявил Клаус, демонстративно отодвигая тарелку. — От овсянки умирают. Одна мертвая няня твердила мне про это все детство, а мертвые няни не врут. 

Эллисон взглянула на него очень выразительно, но без реальной обиды или осуждения. Она приподняла бровь, словно бросая вызов. 

Они старались. Честно, старались. Но случались плохие дни, когда все погружались в себя, не в силах выдавить лишнее слово или даже просто улыбнуться. Когда Лютер ворчал больше обычного, Эллисон тускнела, Ваня замыкалась, а Пятый витал где-то далеко отсюда. Когда Диего злился на них так сильно, что очень хотел уйти и долбить по груше до тех пор, пока она не оторвется. 

Тогда Клаус применял тяжелую артиллерию: устраивал священные войны во имя завтрака. 

— Овсянка… полезна, — буркнул Лютер, за что удостоился одобряющего взгляда от Эллисон. Клаус демонстративно закатил глаза, и Диего только усилием воли удержался от повторения жеста. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты громче всех возмущаешься? — спросил Пятый с искренним любопытством. Его тарелка была уже наполовину пуста. — Я сам видел, как ты ел из помойки. 

Пятый, в отличие от остальных, никогда не оспаривал чужой выбор завтрака. Казалось, он мог съесть все, что перед ним ни поставь. Он даже выпил сырые яйца в прошлый вторник, хотя Диего тогда просто хотел пошутить. 

Клаус с видом оскорбленной невинности прижал руку к груди и ответил: 

— Во-первых, я ел пончик, а пончики не портятся… 

— Портятся, — с тоскливым вздохом перебил Пятый. 

— Во-вторых, — с нажимом продолжил Клаус, — это было всего один раз. Бен, будь другом, подтверди! 

Клаус ударил светящимися ладонями о столешницу. От громкого стука вздрогнули почти все присутствующие, кроме порхающей вокруг плиты мамы и Пятого. Бен появился через секунду. Один стул теперь всегда оставляли пустым специально для него. 

Диего до сих пор не привык, что их мертвый брат периодически подключается к разговору. 

— Э, привет, ребята, — Бен робко помахал всем рукой, потом посмотрел на тарелку перед собой и произнес: — Овсянка, серьезно? Вы — живые, вам доступно все разнообразие вкусов, и вы выбрали овсянку? 

— Я говорил! — победоносно воскликнул Клаус. 

— Так что насчет еды из мусорки? — спросил Пятый, но Клаус тут же хлопнул ладонями, и Бен исчез в синей вспышке. 

Клаус поднялся и оперся руками на стол, словно генерал перед картой местности накануне решающего сражения. На его лице появилась коварная усмешка. 

— Итак, — он прищурился, оглядывая всех проницательным взглядом, — Эллисон, Лютер и Пятый против меня, Бена и Вани… 

— Мне нравится овсянка, — перебила Ваня, пожимая плечами. — Не знаю, почему я ее раньше не любила. Просто добавь ягоды или фрукты. 

Эллисон засияла и одарила Ваню ласковой улыбкой. Клаус снова сел и в отчаянии стукнулся лбом о стол. 

— Точно! Сестра, ты гений, — сказал Пятый, взял банку и опустил огромную ложку арахисовой пасты в тарелку с кашей. 

Еще несколько секунд назад Диего не чувствовал в себе никаких сил участвовать в разговоре, но это было уже чересчур. 

— Ты отвратителен, — прокомментировал Диего, глядя, как паста и овсянка стараниями Пятого превращаются в однородную коричневую массу. 

— О, спасибо, — Пятый улыбнулся. 

Не отрывая лица от стола, Клаус повернул голову к Диего и спросил: 

— Бро, хоть ты-то со мной? 

Конечно, Диего был с ним, кто в здравом уме будет добровольно есть овсянку? Но… 

— Дорогой, все в порядке? — спросила мама, отложив кастрюли. В ее голосе звучало беспокойство. — Что-то не так с едой? 

— Все отлично, мама, — заверил Диего, тут же зачерпнул большую ложку и отправил в рот, изобразив удовлетворенное мычание. Потом повернулся к Клаусу и прошептал: — Прости. 

Клаус издал страдальческий стон, хотя и знал, что в этом бою у него нет шансов. Мама наотрез отказалась разделить с кем-то бремя готовки, утверждая, что кулинария — одно из лучших занятий в жизни. Диего вставал на ее сторону каждый раз. 

Проблему решила Эллисон. Она жестом попросила Ваню передать банку с ягодами и принялась сыпать их в тарелку Клауса, остановившись лишь тогда, когда он оторвал голову от стола и удовлетворенно кивнул. К этому моменту овсянки под ягодами было почти не видно. 

Крайне довольная собой, Эллисон одобрительно погладила Клауса по голове. Чем дальше, тем сложнее становилось скрыться от ее бьющих через край материнских инстинктов. Хотя не похоже, что Клаус возражал. 

Все вернулись к овсянке, и тишину нарушали только стук ложек и мамино пение, но атмосфера неуловимо изменилась. В комнате словно стало светлее. У них не всегда получалось, но они старались. И вот, спустя пару месяцев после неслучившегося апокалипсиса и бешеных скачков по реальностям, они могут, наконец, позавтракать и не убить друг друга. 

Диего не шевелился, пытаясь поймать зыбкое чувство, которое вдруг испытал. У него не выходило даже мысленно представить слово, его обозначающее. Но точно не злость. Неплохо для разнообразия. 

Клаус поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Кажется, в отличие от Диего, он все понимал. 

Неожиданно в картину вклинился звук — переливчатая трель, которая могла бы звучать приятно, но почему-то навевала мысли о фильмах ужасов. Нож оказался в руке быстрее, чем Диего успел об этом подумать. Все замерли, не шевелясь, даже мама оторвалась от своих дел. Через несколько секунд звук повторился. 

— В этой реальности у нас есть дверной звонок? — удивленно спросил Лютер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

Предположение не было лишено смысла. Пятый утверждал, что эта временная линия почти не отличается от их прошлой, но некоторые детали все равно не совпадали. Диего до сих пор до конца не разобрался, как пользоваться смартфоном, но и черт с ним. Главное, они попали в реальность, где мама была жива. 

— Возможно, у нас всегда был дверной звонок, — предположила Ваня, — просто никому не приходило в голову его использовать. 

Снова нетерпеливо зазвучала трель. 

— Давайте сделаем вид, что никого нет дома, — предложил Клаус, и идея не показалась Диего такой уж безумной. 

Пятый вздохнул и со словами «Я посмотрю» исчез в синей вспышке. 

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Потом Пятый с хлопком вернулся на прежнее место и принялся невозмутимо доедать свою испорченную овсянку. 

Все молча наблюдали за ним. Лютер не выдержал первым: 

— Ну? Кто там? 

— О, — Пятый оторвался от тарелки, словно только сейчас заметил, что не один в комнате. — Там какой-то пожилой мужчина в дорогом костюме, спрашивает Клауса. Я решил ему не открывать. От людей в костюмах не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. 

Клаус встрепенулся, настороженно посмотрев на Пятого. 

— Ты носишь костюм, — заметил Диего. Некоторое время назад Пятый сменил школьную форму на несколько одинаковых костюмов и один смокинг — для выступлений Вани. 

— Вот именно, — зловеще ответил Пятый. — Вот именно. 

Эллисон положила конец диалогу — она решительно поднялась и направилась в сторону прихожей. Все переглянулись и пошли следом. 

*** 

Посетитель оказался старее, чем успел представить Диего. Незнакомец опирался на трость с таким видом, словно заставлял себя стоять лишь усилием воли. Он чем-то походил на человеческую версию Пого, но с прямым взглядом и глубоким и твердым голосом — как у того, кто привык командовать людьми. 

Пятый был прав, гость выглядел как предвестник неприятностей. С другой стороны, любой, кто приходил к ним, приносил неприятности. Ничего необычного. 

Эллисон отвела старика в гостиную и вежливо указала на кресло — потому что именно так делают нормальные люди, когда к ним приходят посетители. Она одна не выглядела удивленной и вела себя уверенно, словно принимала влиятельных гостей каждый день. Возможно, когда-то так и было. 

Или Эллисон на самом деле была хорошей актрисой. Диего не знал: он не смотрел ее фильмы. Стоило записать это в список дел. 

Пятый устроился за барной стойкой. Вид у него был предельно скучающий, что в его случае означало полную боевую готовность. Ваня подперла плечом стену, встав поближе к Эллисон. Клаус с ногами забрался на диван, по одну сторону от которого встал Лютер, а по другую — Диего. 

Диего не повторял за Лютером, нет, ни в коем случае. Просто осталось не так уж много мест, где можно было стоять между Клаусом и незнакомцем и выглядеть угрожающе. 

Поза Клауса показалась бы расслабленной любому, кто знал его чуть хуже. Диего же чувствовал, что тот готов сорваться с места в любую секунду. 

— Простите мне мою невежливость, можно я сразу задам пару вопросов? Можно? Отлично, — произнес Клаус и, не дожидаясь фактического ответа, продолжил: — Мы знакомы? Я должен вам денег? 

Если вопросы и смутили их гостя, то он этого никак не показал. 

— Нет и нет, — спокойно ответил старик. 

Клаус едва заметно выдохнул, и Диего тоже почувствовал, что расслабляется. Одной угрозой меньше, осталось исключить еще около двухсот пятидесяти, роящихся в голове. 

— Меня зовут Саммерс. Стивен Саммерс, — продолжил старик, оглядывая всех по очереди. — Я владею компанией «Оранж-тек», хотя в настоящее время по большей части наслаждаюсь заслуженным отдыхом. Когда-то я был партнером вашего отца. 

В комнате сразу похолодело на несколько градусов. Никто не шевелился, только Эллисон склонилась к своему планшету и принялась что-то быстро печатать. Наверное, искала информацию. В новой технике она разобралась быстрее всех. 

Положа руку на сердце, Диего не хотел ждать никаких объяснений. После упоминания отца руки чесались просто выкинуть незваного гостя за порог. 

— Но наши пути разошлись еще до вашего рождения, — продолжил Саммерс. — Потом у Реджинальда появились… другие интересы. 

Ладно, может быть, Диего не выкинет его из дома прямо сейчас. Но это могло случиться в любую секунду. 

— Тогда что вам нужно? — прямо спросила Ваня. Диего не привык к скрытой силе, которая теперь звучала в ее словах. Может быть, эта сила была всегда, просто он никогда не утруждался обратить внимание. 

Саммерс посмотрел на Ваню и нахмурился, словно только сейчас ее заметил. Потом перевел взгляд на Клауса. 

— Я пришел с личной просьбой, мистер Харгривз. 

Клаус фыркнул на обращение, но на лице Саммерса не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он невозмутимо продолжил: 

— Хоть мы с Реджинальдом и не общались долгое время, невозможно было не знать про его удивительных детей. Признаюсь честно, я не увлекался вашими приключениями, а потом и вовсе забыл про вас. И вспомнил только недавно, когда в мой дом пришла трагедия… 

Саммерс потянулся к карману, и краем глаза Диего увидел, как напрягся Пятый. Но на свет появилось не оружие, а телефон. 

— Мой старший сын Джим, — пояснил Саммерс, протягивая телефон Клаусу. Тот взял его после бесконечного момента нерешительности. — Он был убит месяц назад. 

Клаус обхватил телефон двумя руками и уставился на экран. От его утренней энергии не осталось и следа. 

Подойдя ближе, Диего увидел, что с фотографии на экране широко улыбается крупный мужчина лет тридцати, стоящий на фоне морского берега. Он действительно напоминал Саммерса, но черты его лица выглядели куда мягче. Возможно, такой эффект производили гавайская рубашка и бусы из розовых цветов. 

Саммерс отрешенно разглядывал набалдашник своей трости и говорил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: 

— Я задумался о детях довольно поздно, и меня едва ли можно было назвать хорошим отцом. Мы почти не разговаривали с тех пор, как Джим объявил, что не собирается продолжать мое дело. И вот месяц назад мне звонят и сообщают… 

Саммерс замолчал на полуслове, сухие пальцы крепче сжали трость, а плечи едва заметно сгорбились. 

— Полиция не смогла найти убийцу. Я нанял лучших детективов, но и они не дали ответа, — Саммерс выпрямил спину и посмотрел на Клауса. — Мистер Харгривз, я пришел просить вас поговорить с моим сыном и узнать, кто его убил. 

Так, это было уже слишком. 

— Ни за что, — ответил Диего агрессивно. — Я соболезную по поводу сына. Но сейчас ты встанешь и уйдешь отсюда сам, или я выкину тебя из окна. 

Наверное, прозвучало не очень вежливо, но Диего же сказал, что соболезнует. Его лимит вежливости на сегодня был исчерпан. 

К чести мистера Саммерса, он и бровью не повел, даже не посмотрел на Диего. Было почти обидно. Какой смысл многозначительно доставать ножи, если никто этого не видит? 

— При всем уважении, мистер Харгривз, я спрашивал не вас, а мистера Харгривза, — холодно произнес Саммерс. — Уверен, он в состоянии самостоятельно принять решение. 

Клаус все так же тупо таращился на фотографию, не выглядя как человек, способный принять хоть какое-то решение. Тем удивительнее было, когда он вдруг громко произнес: 

— Я согласен. 

— Что? — Диего показалось, что он ослышался. 

Мистер Саммерс облегченно выдохнул, но через секунду уже снова собрался. 

— Предполагаю, что дети Реджинальда не нуждаются в деньгах, но если есть что-то, чем я могу отплатить… 

— Я напишу список, — Клаус широко улыбнулся и протянул телефон назад, потом поднялся с дивана и хлопнул в ладоши. — Мне нужно подготовиться. Кровавые ванны, свечи и все такое. Увидимся вечером? 

— Я пришлю машину, — Саммер кивнул и встал с кресла. По крайней мере, он понимал, когда пришла пора прекращать разговор. 

Едва Эллисон вывела Саммерса из комнаты, Диего повернулся к Клаусу и спросил: 

— Какого черта, Клаус? — прозвучало громче, чем Диего планировал, но он уже не мог остановиться. — Я думал, ты этим не занимаешься. 

— Не занимаюсь, — улыбка сползла с лица Клауса, плечи опустились. — Но я вроде как знал мертвого парня. То есть я как бы жил у него три недели. Мы были в отношениях. Наверное. 

Со стороны барной стойки донесся мрачный свист Пятого. Это был не тот ответ, которого ожидал Диего. 

*** 

Идея зрела в голове Диего еще во времена учебы в полицейской академии. Да и у кого бы не зрела? Брат, умеющий разговаривать с призраками, — находка для любого детектива. 

Но Диего держался. Он держался после того, как его выперли из академии и с законом у него пути разошлись. Держался и тогда, когда решил взять правосудие в свои руки. 

Диего держался до тех пор, пока Юдора не позвонила и не попросила о помощи. Этот факт сам по себе говорил, что дело из ряда вон выходящее, но окончательно Диего убедился, когда увидел тела. Точнее, то, что когда-то было телами, а потом оказалось разобрано на части. 

Мужчины и женщины всех возрастов, найденные в разных районах города. В основном бездомные. Причину смерти так и не удалось установить. Утешало лишь то, что все они были уже мертвы, когда с ними это проделывали. 

Ни свидетелей, ни отпечатков, ни даже лишнего волоска. Полиция зашла в тупик, Диего зашел в тупик, все зашли в чертов тупик. 

А потом появился Клаус. Иногда он возникал из ниоткуда и заваливался к Диего на диван, чтобы через неделю-другую так же неожиданно исчезнуть. 

Диего решил, что это знак. Уговорить Клауса стоило ему трех дней мольбы, пятидесяти баксов и ужина в дешевой китайской забегаловке. 

Клаус попробовал. Он пришел вместе с Диего на место преступления, искрясь энергией и энтузиазмом, флиртуя со всеми подряд и опасно размахивая стаканом молочного коктейля. 

Клауса хватило на пятнадцать минут. Диего не смог его догнать. 

Потом Диего приложил все усилия и подключил все связи, пытаясь найти Клауса. Когда он нашел его, Клауса как раз откачивали от передоза. 

С тех пор они об этом случае не говорили. С тех пор Клаус у Диего никогда не останавливался. 

А теперь вдруг Клаус соглашается расследовать убийство мертвого бывшего. Это… злило. 

— Не думал, что ты согласишься, — произнес Диего, разглядывая Клауса, пока они сидели в гостиной и ждали обещанную машину. 

Клаус успел переодеться в максимально неподходящие для места преступления вещи, которые, судя по всему, снял с трупа очень худой рок-звезды девяностых. Он никак не реагировал на слова Диего, витая в своих мыслях. 

Диего уже перестал ждать ответа, когда Клаус отозвался: 

— Я — человек-сюрприз, разве ты не знал? 

Его голос звучал тише, чем обычно, словно Клаус продолжал что-то обдумывать. Диего покрутил в голове фразу, которая с утра просилась на язык, но так и не смог окончательно ее сформулировать. Как бы спросила Эллисон? 

Диего попытался мысленно представить предложение, но почему-то на ум приходили только неприличные картинки. 

— Вы с этим Джимом… Вы были близки? — спросил он в итоге. 

По крайней мере, это объяснило бы, почему Клаус так легко согласился. 

— Что? — переспросил Клаус и тут же пожал плечами. — Мы три недели трахались, пили и играли в компьютерные игры, это считается? 

— Нет, — ответил Диего слишком резко и тут же укорил себя. Стоило взять у Эллисон пару уроков о том, как выражать свое отношение к происходящему одним взглядом. 

Впервые после утреннего разговора Клаус вынырнул из тумана рассеянности, посмотрел прямо на Диего и сказал: 

— О, я всегда знал, что за всеми этими слоями грубой черной кожи скрывается сердце, полное романтики. 

Диего поступил так, как поступил бы на его месте любой взрослый солидный человек — кинул в Клауса диванной подушкой. Конечно, попал. 

Клаус засмеялся, и Диего вновь ощутил тень того чувства, которое не смог определить утром. 

*** 

За право пойти с Клаусом разразилась целая битва. Только Ваня отказалась, сославшись на то, что все еще чувствует себя неуверенно в окружении незнакомых людей. Диего подозревал, что ей просто не хотелось. Зато остальные жаждали покинуть дом и заняться чем-нибудь интересным. 

В итоге Клаус сказал, что возьмет с собой Пятого, потому что тот его любимый маленький брат, которому нужна социализация, и Диего, потому что тот выглядит угрожающе, но, в отличие от Лютера, легче помещается на заднем сиденье машины. И Бена, потому что как же он без Бена выдержит общество этих двух маньяков. 

Диего выбор одобрял, поэтому даже не стал придираться к сопутствующим комментариям. 

Встречать машину на крыльцо вышли всей семьей. Отчасти из-за волнения, отчасти потому, что Клаус пообещал, что если за ним пришлют лимузин, то поехать смогут все. 

Остановившаяся у Академии черная машина не была лимузином, зато выглядела так, словно стоила всех денег, которые Диего смог бы заработать за пятьдесят лет работы в полиции. Плюс пришлось бы продать некоторые органы, чтобы хватило на литье. 

К удивлению Диего, из машины вышел не Саммерс: открылась водительская дверь, и на свет вылез здоровый бугай, напоминавший гибрид Лютера и старинного комода из спальни отца, только лысый. Он обошел машину и помог выбраться тощему парню в костюме. Еще один любитель пиджаков и галстуков, как будто Пятого и Саммерса было мало. У них что, какой-то флешмоб, о котором Диего не знал? 

— Кто из вас медиум? — не потрудившись поздороваться, недружелюбно спросил парень. На его волосах было столько геля, словно он надеялся однажды унаследовать пост главы итальянской мафии. Вместе с бугаем они напоминали комичную парочку бандитов из старого фильма. 

— Какие у тебя есть варианты? — столь же любезно ответил Пятый. 

Парень окинул их всех взглядом. Поняв, что никто не спешит ему помочь, он решил попробовать другую тактику. 

— Меня зовут Роберт Саммерс, с моим отцом вы разговаривали сегодня утром. Я его младший… то есть теперь уже единственный сын. 

Ладно, парень недавно потерял брата — это объясняло, почему он ведет себя как мудак. Диего мог его понять. 

— А это наш водитель Барри. 

Громила сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку. Прежде чем Диего успел среагировать, Лютер уже пожал ее. 

Они грозно смотрели друг другу в глаза, никто не разжимал ладонь первым. Некоторое время все остальные завороженно слушали хруст костей, пока Клаус не наклонился к Диего и громко прошептал: 

— Кажется, это начало нового чувства. Нам оставить их одних? 

Лютер и Барри тут же отцепились друг от друга. Эллисон беззвучно засмеялась. 

— Надо полагать, ты — медиум, — Роберт с показным безразличием кивнул в сторону машины. — Поехали, отец ждет. 

*** 

Может быть, машина и стоила баснословных денег, но на заднем сиденье все равно было тесно. Не помогало и то, что сидящий между Диего и Пятым Клаус все время ерзал, словно у него никак не получалось устроиться поудобнее. 

— Лучше бы прислали лимузин, — проворчал он, обиженно сложив руки на груди и попутно заехав Диего локтем в солнечное сплетение. 

Сидящий на переднем сиденье Роберт повернул голову назад и окинул их компанию брезгливым взглядом. 

— Я еще могу понять угрюмого бойфренда, но зачем брать с собой ребенка? — спросил он. Слишком смело для человека, цыплячья шея которого находилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Пятого. 

Диего и сам поймал себя на мысли, что прикидывает, как бы половчее всадить нож Роберту в сонную артерию. Мертвый брат мертвым братом, но должны же быть какие-то границы. 

— Ребенку полезно общаться со сверстниками! — воскликнул Клаус, одной рукой обхватывая плечи Пятого в дружелюбном жесте и тем самым удерживая от кровопролития. — Поэтому я решил, что ему нужно провести побольше времени с твоим отцом. 

Эллисон узнала, что Саммерсу было уже восемьдесят два, так что технически Пятый не был его ровесником. Но недоуменное выражение на лице Роберта стоило этой небольшой неточности. 

Пятый, словно решив закрепить успех, спросил своим самым брюзжащим тоном: 

— Сколько вам лет, молодой человек? 

Выглядя окончательно сбитым с толку, Роберт ответил: 

— Двадцать один. 

— Двадцать, — поправил Барри, впервые за время поездки проявивший заинтересованность в чем-то, кроме дороги. 

— Скоро будет двадцать один, — произнес Роберт, словно это огромное достижение, доступное только избранным. А потом добавил, видимо, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать тон: — Я — самый молодой член совета директоров в истории «Оранж-тек». 

Очень ценная информация, делиться которой его никто не просил. Наверное, пацан упоминал об этом при каждом удобном случае. Капучино с ванилью, пожалуйста. Добавьте миндальную стружку, а на стаканчике напишите: «Роберт Саммерс, самый молодой член совета директоров в истории "Оранж-тек"». 

Но Клауса больше заинтересовала первая фраза. 

— Двадцать один, да?.. — пробормотал Клаус себе под нос и толкнул Диего локтем в бок, в этот раз умышленно. — Старина Саммерс в шестьдесят был еще о-го-го, а? 

— А ты думал, что после тридцати жизни не существует? — неожиданно вступился Пятый, и Диего понял, что ничего не хочет знать про его жизнь после тридцати. И после сорока. И особенно после пятидесяти. 

Клаус собирался еще что-то сказать — возможно, что у него пока не было поводов думать иначе. Но Роберт прервал его, бросив небрежно: 

— Меня усыновили. 

Диего переглянулся с Клаусом, тот тоже выглядел удивленно. Что полагается говорить в таких ситуациях? Извиняться за бестактность? Сочувствовать? Или делать вид, что ничего не произошло? Черт, надо было взять с собой Эллисон. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, Диего решил вести себя как обычно. А обычно он вел себя как народный мститель, расследующий преступления, раздражающий окружающих и делающий работу, о которой его никто не просил. С другой стороны, если отношения уже испорчены, то можно позволить себе быть отвратительным. 

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — начал Диего тоном хорошего копа, который в любой момент может стать плохим, — после смерти Джима ты — единственный наследник многомиллионной корпорации? Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств. 

Машина резко рванула вправо, и Диего головой ударился о дверцу. Так, это было подло. 

Рука Клауса легла Диего на плечо. Простой жест, но его хватило, чтобы огонь гнева в груди Диего чуть угас. Все ножи остались в ножнах. 

— Все в порядке, Барри, — успокоил водителя Роберт, потом посмотрел на Диего. В его взгляде блестела холодная ярость. 

— Отец обратился за помощью к шарлатанам, и я согласился в этом участвовать, потому что если есть хоть малейшая возможность найти убийц Джима, то нужно ей воспользоваться. А я надеюсь, что их найдут и повесят за яйца. Мой брат был придурком, но он не заслуживал смерти. Только поэтому я терплю вас, но не заставляй меня передумать. Что до наследства, то вот тебе ответ: пошел к черту, это не твое дело. Но ты не стал бы задавать такие глупые вопросы, если бы знал моего отца и его армию юристов. 

Ладно, может быть, Диего слегка перегнул. 

Диего не знал Саммерса, но зато кое-что понимал в эксцентричных миллиардерах. Реджинальд оставил им наследство — часть его, по крайней мере. И по забавному стечению обстоятельств его завещание должно было вступить в силу на следующий день после предполагаемого конца света. Чертов шутник. 

Убивать старшего брата при живом отце в самом деле казалось глупо. Но у Роберта могли быть и другие мотивы, помимо денег. А уж убийц, которые будут себя так же красноречиво оправдывать, Диего повидал немало. 

Пальцы Клауса чуть сжались на его плече, и Диего заставил себя сделать вдох, а потом медленно выдохнуть. Он не на работе. Он здесь, чтобы поддержать Клауса. Пока получалось только наоборот. 

Прекратив сверлить Диего взглядом, Роберт повернулся к лобовому стеклу. Остаток пути проехали молча. 

*** 

Диего не удивился, когда они въехали в респектабельный район и остановились у одного из домов. Не удивился он и тому, что холл оказался больше его квартиры. Пожилой консьерж в старомодной форме тоже был ожидаем. 

А вот Клаус… Клаус всегда был полон сюрпризов. 

— Мистер Бимс! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — воскликнул он радостно, размахивая ладонью с надписью «Привет». 

— Правильно будет Бинкс, сэр, — поправил консьерж без тени раздражения в голосе, а Клаус уже повернулся к пустому месту рядом с ним. 

— Миссис Бимкс, рад снова вас видеть! Вы все хорошеете, — он улыбнулся, потом снова повернулся к консьержу. — Она просит вас не налегать на скотч по вечерам, это вредно для вашей подагры. 

— Конечно-конечно, я начну новую жизнь с понедельника, — консьерж многозначительно подмигнул, чем вызвал у Клауса заразительный смех. 

Диего не мог вспомнить, когда Клаус в последний раз так смеялся дома. 

Роберт наблюдал за сценой с нескрываемым недоверием. Барри же проявлял эмоций не больше, чем старый комод отца. 

— Мистер Саммерс уже ждет вас, — объявил консьерж куда более печально. — Такая трагедия… 

Они двинулись вперед, и Роберт уже нажал на кнопку лифта, но Клаус повернулся и пошел направо, бросив: 

— Я по лестнице. 

— Седьмой этаж! — ответил ему Роберт, будто Клаус решил взобраться на Эверест в одних шортах. Фыркнув, Диего демонстративно пошел следом за Клаусом. Пятый и Барри невозмутимо остались ждать лифта. 

Клаус поднимался по ступенькам впереди, не говоря ни слова. Он словно опять потерялся где-то в своих мыслях, стоило только скрыться от глаз чужих людей. 

Диего нравилось думать, что он — не чужой. С другой стороны, мог ли он так считать, если все еще ни черта не знал о своем брате? 

Например, Диего понятия не имел, что Клаус раньше жил в таком богатом доме с каким-то мажором. Даже познакомился с консьержем и выучил, где находится лестница, потому что никогда не поднимался на лифте. 

Однажды Диего нашел Клауса под мостом и понял, что с него хватит. Он не хотел больше ничего знать. Ему было страшно узнать больше. Как же наивен и глуп он был тогда, и как же труслив. 

С тех пор изменилось многое и ничего. Но Диего старался. Старался ведь? 

Клаус поднимался все медленнее, словно преодолевая сопротивление воды, и вряд ли дело было в слабых легких. Диего снова ощутил смесь чувств, приятных и не очень, которым не мог дать названий. Но одно он знал точно: ему нужно что-то сказать, и как можно скорее. 

Поравнявшись с Клаусом, Диего шутливо произнес: 

— Уже выдохся? Не пора ли присоединиться ко мне на утренних тренировках? 

Клаус привычно усмехнулся, но больше никак не отреагировал. Не то. Конечно, не то. Клаус — тот, кто обычно разряжал атмосферу, но ему самому нужно было что-то другое. Диего помолчал вместе с ним, потом решил попробовать еще раз. Он серьезно произнес: 

— Ты можешь уйти в любое время. Хоть прямо сейчас, к черту их всех. Одно твое слово — и мы сваливаем. 

Клаус остановился. Бинго. Нужно было сказать это раньше. Черт, нужно было сказать это несколько лет назад, когда Диего взбрело в голову притащить Клауса на место преступления. 

Перед мысленным взором возникла Эллисон с планшетом в руках, на экране которого светилась надпись: «Говорить — важно». Теперь-то она понимала как никто. 

Да, сестра, важно. Знать бы еще, что и как говорить. 

Клаус посмотрел на Диего и улыбнулся. 

От его грустной улыбки Диего захотелось раскопать на кладбище самую глубокую могилу и зарыться в нее. Он вспомнил, как злился на Клауса, когда тот оказался бесполезен и не смог помочь ему в деле. Боже, да еще утром он злился на него, ведь Клаус решил использовать свои силы ради какого-то бывшего парня. Не ради Диего. 

Диего все время злился. На Ваню — за ее книгу. И немного за апокалипсис, но в основном за книгу. На Эллисон — за то, что уехала и бросила их, чтобы жить шикарной жизнью. На Лютера — за то, что такой мудак. На Пятого — за то, что такой высокомерный мудак. На Бена — за то, что умер и оставил его. На Юдору — по той же причине. 

Но больше всего Диего злился на Клауса. С самого детства — за его шутки и манеры, за непринужденность и эксцентричность, за улыбку и большие глаза. Потом — за все то, что тот сделал со своим здоровьем, телом и жизнью. Сегодня утром — за Джима Саммерса. 

Диего умел только злиться. Он злился, когда завидовал, когда ревновал, когда переживал за кого-то. Сильнее всего он злился, когда любил. 

А вот ненавидел Диего только себя. Ну и Реджинальда, чтоб его черти в аду жарили. 

Диего умел только злиться, поэтому понятия не имел, как сказать Клаусу, что убьет любого, кто посмеет его обидеть. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Клаус, и, конечно, ему не нужно было ни за что благодарить, особенно за свое право уйти. Но для начала неплохо. Они оба старались. 

*** 

Диего ожидал увидеть квартиру, сошедшую со страниц модного журнала. И в чем-то его ожидания оправдались — огромные панорамные окна и стильная мебель были в наличии. Но чтобы сфотографировать квартиру для обложки, потребовалось бы сначала вывести пару грузовиков с мусором. 

Тот, кто въехал сюда после ремонта, плевать хотел на представления дизайнера о стиле. Все полки и горизонтальные поверхности были завалены сувенирами: буддами, японскими котиками, африканскими идолами, матрешками, марионетками, непонятными абстракциями из геометрических фигур. Стен почти не было видно из-за плакатов, открыток, фотографий и, предположительно, красочных этикеток от бутылочного пива. Сразу у входа Диего споткнулся о кадку с цветком, на котором висели цепочки с кулонами и солнечные очки, потом пришлось преодолеть лабиринт из коробок с кроссовками и непонятными гаджетами. Под ногами жалобно хрустели диски с компьютерными играми. 

— Следы борьбы? — с надеждой спросил Диего. 

— Нет, тут всегда так было, — растоптал его надежду Клаус. — Сейчас даже чище, раньше здесь повсюду валялись пустые бутылки и коробки из-под пиццы. 

Зато на большой кровати ничего не было, даже подушки и простыни, только голый матрас. Диего готов был поспорить, что именно здесь и обнаружили тело. 

Еще одним относительно чистым местом в квартире неожиданно оказалась зона кухни. Там они и нашли Саммерса, который сидел на барном стуле и потерянно оглядывал царивший вокруг беспорядок. В своем черном костюме он выглядел неуместно посреди разноцветного хаоса. 

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — хрипло спросил Саммерс, обращаясь исключительно к Клаусу. 

— Сигарету? — произнес Клаус, но тут же отмахнулся. — Хотя нет, давайте побыстрее покончим с этим. 

Он расчистил себе небольшое пространство на полу возле кровати и сел по-турецки спиной к окну. 

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. 

— Я думаю… — начал Роберт, но его тут же перебили. 

— Джимми! — воскликнул вдруг Клаус радостно, заставив подпрыгнуть всех присутствующих. 

Диего глянул на Пятого, тот выглядел расслабленно и безразлично. Отлично, значит, не один Диего напрягся. Клаус между тем продолжал: 

— Да, да… Сам в шоке. Мои соболезнования по поводу… Да. Прости. О, спасибо! — Клаус кокетливо одернул топик. — Ты тоже! Нет, честно, для призрака ты отлично выглядишь. Поверь моему опыту. И не говори. В самом деле? Я там на входе видел желтые очки, могу я их забрать? Тебе ведь они уже не нужны. 

Клаус засмеялся в ответ на реплику, которую слышал только он. 

— Отец, тебе не надоел этот цирк? — раздраженно спросил Роберт у Саммерса. — Он нас разводит! 

— Кто такая Мэри Моррисон? — вдруг спросил Клаус, резко повернувшись к Роберту. — Она говорит тебе заткнуться. А еще не пить незнакомые коктейли и не трахаться без презерватива. 

Роберт открыл рот и заморгал, словно его облили холодной водой, но, к счастью, внял совету и заткнулся. Саммерс же продолжал во все глаза жадно наблюдать за Клаусом. Диего не нравился его взгляд. 

— Слушай, Джимми, — Клаус неловко потер ладони, — я понимаю, тема безрадостная. Но, может быть, ты расскажешь, кто тебя убил? 

Несколько минут Клаус внимательно слушал. Никто больше не решался вставить слово, все напряженно молчали. 

— Джимми не знает, — в итоге сказал Клаус. — Он не помнит вечер убийства. 

— Что значит не помнит? — спросил Саммерс строго. 

— Что? Такое бывает, — терпеливо пояснил Клаус. — Посмертный опыт — это вам не шутки, неподготовленного человека может сильно травмировать. Скажите спасибо, что он вообще нормально разговаривает, а не воет, гремя цепями. 

— Это невозможно! — воскликнул Саммерс, словно был экспертом в посмертном опыте. Что-то в его тоне вызывало желание достать пару ножей, просто на всякий случай. 

— Я же говорил, что не стоит их звать, — вновь вставил свои пять копеек пришедший в себя Роберт. При отце он вел себя еще более раздражающе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее. — Он все придумывает, чтобы развести тебя на деньги. 

Некоторые люди обладали отвратительной твердолобостью. Клаус выразительно закатил глаза. 

— Хорошо, хорошо! Не верите мне — спросите его сами. 

Клаус потер ладони друг о друга, звонко хлопнул ими и чуть развел в стороны, заполняя комнату синим сиянием. 

Джим сидел напротив него, отзеркаливая позу. Он выглядел почти так же, как на фотографии, только из груди торчал нож. Крови почти не было. 

— Не думал, что Клаус это сделает, — флегматично произнесли справа от Диего. Повернув голову, он увидел сидящего на барной стойке Бена. Тот болтал ногами. 

— Сами напросились, — без всякой жалости ответил Диего. 

Глаза Саммерса расширились, рядом с ним Роберт хватал ртом воздух. Даже Барри шагнул назад от неожиданности. 

— Джим… — пробормотал Саммерс. Привычная невозмутимость оставила его. 

— Привет, папа, — без энтузиазма поздоровался Джим. — Я правда не помню, кто меня убил. Прости, что подвел тебя даже в этом. Вы кремировали тело? Только не говори, что вы не кремировали тело! Я не хочу стать зомби, когда начнется апокалипсис. 

— Там не будет зомби… — тихо вставил Пятый, звуча почти расстроенно. 

— Мы… — Саммерс впервые выглядел как человек, который потерял дар речи, — Джим, мы найдем того, кто сделал это с тобой. 

— Немного поздновато. И не все ли тебе равно? Я удивлен, что ты вообще пришел, — Джим с вызовом смотрел на него. — Неужели мне нужно было умереть, чтобы увидеться с тобой? 

Самообладание вернулось к Саммерсу довольно быстро. 

— Ты — тот, кто прекратил наше общение! 

— Что не мешало тебе тратить деньги отца направо и налево… — произнес Роберт довольно тихо, но Джим услышал и переключился на него. 

— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь его поддерживать! Он купил тебя, чтобы слепить свою копию, раз уж со мной не вышло. 

Диего вдруг почувствовал себя посреди дешевого ток-шоу, где семьи сидят на диванчиках и пытаются убить друг друга. 

— Как ты смеешь… — Саммерс слез с барного стула с поразительной для старика скоростью и угрожающе шагнул вперед. 

Синий свет исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился. 

— Простите, ребята, сеанс окончен, — глухо произнес Клаус. Он прижимал ладонь к носу, по пальцам стекала кровь. 

Диего за пару шагов оказался рядом и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Клаус устало оперся на него. 

На лице Саммерса застыло безумное выражение. 

— Стой! Как скоро ты сможешь повторить? Как часто? Возможно ли делать это каждый день? 

Клаус молчал, но его пальцы вцепились в Диего как в спасательный круг. 

Когда Саммерс начал приближаться, Клаус рефлекторно отстранился, а Диего подумал, что сейчас нарушит свое правило не бить стариков. 

— Сделай еще шаг и… — Диего многозначительно достал нож. 

— Так, вы все слышали Клауса, сеанс окончен, — произнес Пятый, с хлопком оказался рядом и положил руку Клаусу на плечо. 

Через секунду мир закружился, и Диего ослеп от синего света. Когда к нему вернулась способность видеть, они уже стояли посреди своей гостиной. 

*** 

В комнате царила идиллия. Эллисон сидела на диване, справа к ней прижималась Ваня, а слева — Лютер. Все трое смотрели фильм на планшете. Очень трогательный, судя по выражению их лиц. 

Сложно было представить, что Лютер и Ваня будут что-то делать вместе: после неслучившегося апокалипсиса они старались держаться друг от друга подальше. Но Эллисон могла совершить невозможное. 

Рука Лютера лежала на колене у Эллисон, и Диего ощутил укол до боли знакомой, застарелой злости. Как бы отвратительно Лютер себя ни вел, как бы ни ошибался, он все равно в итоге получал все, чего хотел. Диего такая роскошь была недоступна. 

И все-таки Диего нравилось на них смотреть. В вечерних лучах света, пробивающихся сквозь тяжелые шторы, кружили пылинки. Они будили в груди Диего странные чувства.. 

Наверное, сказывалось головокружение после телепортации. 

Пятый отпустил их. Пошатнувшись, Клаус опустился на диван рядом с Ваней. 

— Что случилось? — спросила она. — У тебя кровь? 

Взгляд Эллисон встревоженно заметался между экраном и Клаусом. 

— Клэр, дорогая, мы перезвоним тебе позже, — произнес Лютер с неожиданной мягкостью. — Дядя Клаус заболел, мы должны ему помочь. 

Он протянул руку и нажал на экран планшета, раздался булькающий звук. Значит, они не фильм смотрели. Что ж, это объясняло перемирие. 

Ваня взяла со столика коробку с салфетками и протянула их Клаусу. Тот вытащил сразу несколько и прижал белый комок к носу. 

С тех пор как они жили здесь без отца, Диего то и дело натыкался на разные вещи, брошенные то тут, то там: вязальные спицы, кружки с недопитым кофе, ватные диски или те же коробки с салфетками. Странно, но ему это нравилось. Из музея особняк превращался в настоящий дом. 

— Все в порядке, сестра, от небольшого скачка давления еще никто не умирал, — Клаус помолчал и добавил: — По крайней мере, я не встречал ни одного призрака, который жаловался бы на носовое кровотечение. Чаще они жалуются на топор в голове или что-то такое. 

— Как все прошло? — спросил Лютер. 

— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулся Диего. Безумное выражение лица Саммерса все еще стояло перед глазами. 

— Мистер Саммерс хотел сделать Клауса своим личным медиумом на полную ставку, — пояснил Пятый и замолчал, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. 

Все принялись обеспокоенно оглядываться, только Клаус беззаботно вытирал кровь. 

— Ну, мы успешно сбежали, так что… 

— Нам нужен план, — перебил Пятый. Его глаза нехорошо блестели. — Эллисон, узнай про их семью и компанию все, что сможешь. Лютер, позвони Барри, предложи ему выпить. Попробуй разболтать его. 

Уши Лютера покраснели. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне пригласить его на свидание? — тихо спросил он, практически заикаясь. 

— У него было кольцо на пальце, идиот, — раздраженно пояснил Пятый. — Дружеская встреча. Скажи, что дома тебе не с кем поговорить. Выпейте пива, посмотрите футбол, обсудите партнеров. 

Судя по напряженному выражению лица, Лютер всерьез обдумывал предложение. Возможно, ему в самом деле не помешает завести друзей за пределами семьи. 

— Эй-эй, подожди! Вы серьезно? — Клаус пробежался взглядом по решительным лицам. — Он — предприниматель на пенсии, а не крестный отец. 

— Предлагаешь ждать, пока он сделает тебе предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться? — ехидно спросил Пятый, потом тут же вернулся в режим полной боевой готовности. — Диего, раскрой дело — возможно, это успокоит Саммерса или хотя бы отправит дух Джима дальше. А мы с Ваней проверим защиту дома… 

«Диего, раскрой дело». Брошено мимоходом, как будто это легче легкого. Диего и без приказов Пятого собирался его раскрыть, но теперь будет не так весело. 

Клаус поднялся с дивана. Он все еще был бледен как смерть, но хотя бы больше не шатался. 

— Знаете что? Не буду мешать вам развлекаться, — устало произнес он. — А мне нужна ванна. Пятый, постарайся сильно не шуметь, когда будешь рыть ров с крокодилами вокруг дома. 

— Ты знаешь, где взять крокодилов? — с надеждой спросил Пятый. Диего только на пятьдесят процентов был уверен, что тот шутит. 

Махнув рукой, Клаус поплелся прочь. 

— И не выходи на улицу без сопровождения кого-то из нас! — крикнул Пятый ему вслед. 

— Я и так не выхожу, — обронил Клаус, прежде чем окончательно скрыться из вида. 

А действительно, когда Клаус в последний раз выходил из дома? Диего не смог вспомнить. 

*** 

Диего провел быстрый семейный опрос и выяснил, что несколько раз Клаус ходил с Эллисон в супермаркет за продуктами, три раза помог Пого вынести мусор, один раз напросился с Пятым в магазин выбирать костюм и примерно пятьдесят тысяч раз выбегал на крыльцо покурить. 

И хорошо, что Клаус не выходил один, ведь если бы кто-то из семьи заметил, что он собирается на улицу, то обязательно попытался бы его остановить, чем ненамеренно выразил бы недоверие. Клаус избавил их всех от неловкого разговора, заперев самого себя в доме. 

Неловкие разговоры, о да. Главный семейный страх. Были темы, которые никто не решался поднимать. Луна, Долорес, опека над Клэр, уничтожение человечества. И зависимость Клауса, конечно. Как будто если они упомянут об этом, то он сразу сорвется, наплевав на несколько месяцев трезвости. 

Сорвется ли? Диего понятия не имел. Может быть, поэтому Клаус и не выходил — избегал соблазнов. 

Но Диего по себе знал, что нет ничего хуже для беспокойного разума, чем сидеть в четырех стенах. 

Диего прикинул, сколько времени может понадобиться обычному человеку, чтобы принять ванну, и накинул сверху еще два часа. Пока он ждал, уже стемнело. Часть его хотела уйти в ночь и заняться расследованием, но Диего отложил эти мысли на потом. 

Дверь в комнату Клауса оказалась не закрыта, но Диего все же постучал по косяку. 

— Можно войти? 

Клаус лежал на кровати в одних шортах, закинув руки за голову и глядя в потолок. Не вязал, не читал, не пытался освоить мобильный — просто лежал. Диего стало интересно, сколько времени в день он проводил подобным образом. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Клаус, тряхнув еще влажными волосами. — Как там наш маленький брат, уже вешает решетки на окна? 

— Думаю, начнет с минуты на минуту, — ответил Диего и сделал пару шагов вперед. — Слушай… Пока он еще не все окна заколотил, не хочешь прогуляться? Поужинать? 

Клаус недоверчиво посмотрел на Диего и сел в кровати. 

— Поужинать? 

— Я угощаю, выбирай любое место, — щедро предложил Диего. Он принялся мысленно считать, сколько у него осталось налички, и надеялся, что это не отразилось на его лице. Карточка была где-то благополучно забыта. 

Несколько секунд Клаус просидел, недоуменно нахмурившись. Потом посмотрел куда-то вправо и сказал: 

— Да-да, я знаю! — он повернулся к Диего и пояснил: — Бен считает, что мне не повредит проветриться. А ему — отдохнуть от меня. 

— Бен мудр, — кивнул Диего и добавил: — Куда мудрее, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые. 

Наконец Клаус улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати. 

— Давай поужинаем! — объявил он весело. — Только… 

В груди Диего все сжалось, хотя он не мог объяснить, что именно его беспокоило. Что Клаус откажется? Или что предложит пойти всей семьей? Почему-то этого не хотелось, не сегодня. 

— Только давай не пойдем в ресторан, а просто купим еды в Макдональдсе и покатаемся на машине? — попросил Клаус. 

Точно, в движущейся машине лучше, чем в ресторане. Там нет призраков, если не считать Бена. Клаус когда-то уже объяснял, только Диего не слушал. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Диего. 

— Серьезно? — Клаус, казалось, искренне удивился, что он согласился. — Тебя не смущают крошки в машине? О нет, и ты не сможешь есть самостоятельно, если будешь рулить! Похоже, мне придется кормить тебя. 

Клаус замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Диего. Когда реакции не последовало, он добавил: 

— Руками кормить, Диего. Класть картошку фри и другую еду тебе прямо в рот… 

— Так ты идешь или нет? — спросил Диего невозмутимо, хотя эта невозмутимость ему дорогого стоила. 

Глаза Клауса расширились от удивления, но он быстро кивнул и принялся шарить руками вокруг в поисках футболки. 

— Чудные времена настали, Бен… — шептал он, — чудные времена... 

С этим Диего поспорить не мог. 

*** 

Мимо проносились фонари, огни встречных машин и неоновые вывески реклам. Это успокаивало. Дорога успокаивала, ночь успокаивала. В такие моменты Диего чувствовал, как ураган в его груди затихает. Пробок уже не было, но он все равно решил уехать подальше от центра, чтобы насладиться еще и тишиной. 

Клаус сидел рядом и хрустел картошкой. Вопреки угрозам, он не спешил делиться, а Диего стеснялся попросить. 

Минимум полчаса они просто молчали и кружили по округе. Без радио, без музыки, без полицейской волны. Но как бы Диего ни наслаждался этим, все-таки нужно было поговорить. 

— Я попробую раскрыть дело, — произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Расскажи мне про Джима Саммерса. Что ты о нем знаешь? 

— Немногое, — сразу ответил Клаус. — Честно говоря, я уже ничего и не помню. Мы познакомились в каком-то отстойном клубе. Он как раз расстался со своей девушкой и пытался утопиться в текиле. 

— Девушкой? — уточнил Диего удивленно, бросив взгляд на Клауса. 

— Девушкой, — подтвердил Клаус и поучительно произнес: — Если бы ты перестал загонять себя в рамки и увидел, сколько прекрасных и сексуальных людей вокруг, то твоя жизнь стала бы куда ярче, поверь мне. 

Диего снова уставился на дорогу, сжал руль и пробурчал: 

— Ты удивишься. 

Ответа не последовало. Когда через несколько секунд Диего рискнул украдкой взглянуть на Клауса, то обнаружил, что тот так и сидит с поднятыми бровями. 

— Где ты был пятнадцать лет назад? — спросил Клаус игриво, но на секунду показалось, что он не шутит. 

«А ты где был?» — хотел в тон ему ответить Диего, но заставил себя проглотить комментарий. Тогда они уже оба были далеко друг от друга, пусть еще жили под одной крышей — и то только в те дни, когда Клаус ночевал дома. 

— Теперь я здесь, — ответил Диего, но тут же почувствовал тревожную волну мурашек, бегущих по коже. Разговор уходил куда-то не туда, поэтому Диего поспешил вернуть его в прежнее русло: — Так что там Саммерс? 

— Да! — Клаус словно и сам был рад сменить тему. — В общем, он купил мне выпить и рассказал, какая сволочь его отец. А я в ответ поделился с ним парой историй о старине Реджи. Детские травмы так объединяют! Мы поехали к нему и… Дальше я избавлю тебя от подробностей. Честно говоря, я думал, что утром он выгонит меня. Но он не выгнал, и я остался. 

— Почему? — спросил Диего. Клаус пожал плечами. 

— Мне было слишком лень искать другое место для ночлега, — ответил он беспечно, не зная о том, что его слова опрокинули в груди Диего ведро с ледяной водой, заморозив каждую клетку. — И Джимми был придурок, но не придурок-придурок, понимаешь? Никаких закидонов, никаких странных предпочтений в сексе. О, и я говорил, что он хорошо готовил? Знаю, по нему не скажешь, но у чувака был реальный талант. 

Клаус умудрялся говорить хорошо о человеке, который притащил его в дом, потому что тащил в дом все блестящее. Диего хотелось ударить по чему-нибудь, а лучше — въехать капотом в витрину дорогого магазина. 

— А потом я понял, что к хорошему быстро привыкаешь, и свалил, — добавил Клаус тише, комкая в руках пакет с картошкой. 

Как будто что-то плохое было в том, чтобы привыкнуть хорошему. Диего начал оглядываться вокруг в поисках подходящей витрины, но оказалось, что они уже выехали за город. Въезжать в деревья было не так весело, Клаус бы не оценил. 

— Ты столько спрашиваешь про этого Джима, — произнес между тем Клаус своим обычным веселым тоном, — еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь. 

Диего сжал руками руль, резко свернул на обочину и затормозил. 

— Что, если… — слова застряли в горле. Диего сделал несколько вдохов и посмотрел на Клауса. — Что, если ревную? 

Они припарковались недалеко от фонаря, и лицо Клауса было хорошо видно. «Олень в свете фар» — так обычно говорят? Тогда это очень злой олень. Злой и раненый олень. 

— Если ты решил пошутить или разыграть меня, то лучше скажи сразу, — хрипло произнес Клаус. Картошка в пакете, который он сжимал, медленно превращалась в пюре. 

Диего казалось, будто он с головой погрузился в холодную воду. Но если ты уже свалился с обрыва в реку и тонешь, то остается только плыть на свет. 

— Нет, — Диего старался выбирать слова покороче, боясь начать заикаться, но не отрывал взгляда от Клауса, — я не шучу. 

Клаус смотрел на него так, словно искал на его лице следы лжи или ждал, что он вот-вот засмеется. Диего не шевелился, позволяя ему рассмотреть себя.

Через пару мгновений уголки губ Клауса дернулись, а глаза заблестели. 

— Я… — теперь Клаус смотрел прямо перед собой, — я говорил с Дейвом. 

Хорошо. Упоминание мертвого бывшего — не то, чего ожидал Диего. Но он вдруг с удивлением осознал, что не чувствует злости. Не получалось злиться на человека, который смог хоть на какое-то время сделать Клауса счастливым. 

— Он сказал, что гордится мной, — голос Клауса дрожал. — И просил меня пообещать, что я буду жить дальше. Заботиться о себе, заботиться о ком-нибудь еще. Что я буду жить. Представляешь? Такой он, мой Дейв. 

Диего представлял. Он думал о том, что Юдора сказала бы ему то же самое. Глаза жгло, пришлось перевести взгляд на дорогу. 

— Выходило у меня не очень, поэтому я согласился поговорить с Джимом, — продолжал Клаус, — решил, что для начала помогу старику попрощаться с сыном. Неплохое первое дело в моей новой жизни, вот что я подумал. Кто же знал, что их семейка даст фору нашей. 

Диего кивнул, но не стал перебивать. Он знал, как порой сложно бывает подобрать слова, и чувствовал, что Клаус еще не закончил. 

— Я пообещал Дейву. Хотя я не верю, что однажды смогу встретить кого-нибудь нового. 

Жжение от глаз поползло ниже, сдавило горло и подбиралось к груди. Диего повернулся к Клаусу — тот снова смотрел на него. 

— Но ты — не кто-нибудь новый, Диего, — сказал Клаус и улыбнулся. — Ты — не кто-нибудь. 

Диего словно вынырнул на поверхность и вспомнил, как дышать. Но до берега было еще далеко. 

Он привычным жестом положил руку Клаусу на плечо, потом максимально медленно провел ладонью вверх и остановился на шее. Совсем небольшое расстояние, но уже абсолютно другие ощущения. Новые, приятные. 

Хорошо, что сейчас ночь. Ночью Диего чувствовал себя куда увереннее. 

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — прошептал он так тихо, что сам едва расслышал. Сказать это вслух оказалось куда проще, чем предполагал Диего. Он не верил, что сможет. Шея под его ладонью казалась горячее раскаленного металла. 

— Тебе не обязательно спрашивать, — Клаус улыбнулся шире, но сам не приблизился. Диего испытал острое желание оторвать у машины руль и превратить с его помощью в кровавое месиво всех тех, кто когда-то этого не спросил. 

— Обязательно, — настоял Диего. — Но… тебе не нужно что-то с этим делать. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. 

Улыбка Клауса скривилась, словно он забыл, как удерживать ее в правильном положении. Глаза заблестели сильнее, скопившиеся в них слезы готовы были вот-вот пролиться. 

— Сегодня был тяжелый день, — Клаус накрыл ладонью руку Диего и сжал пальцы, — такой тяжелый день. 

— Это все овсянка, — пробурчал Диего. 

Клаус сморгнул слезы и засмеялся. Диего снова испытал странное ощущение. 

Наверное, так чувствуют себя моряки, которые после долгого плавания в тумане наконец видят землю. 

*** 

Ночью Диего был уверен, что постиг тайну мироздания, и все казалось предельно ясным, но с первыми лучами солнца в голову снова заползли сомнения. Он не жалел, что признался Клаусу, но не знал, как вести себя после. 

Нет, на самом деле знал. Теперь выбор за Клаусом, и Диего примет любое его решение, даже если Клаус захочет сделать вид, что ничего не было. Особенно в этом случае. 

Но жажда действия кипела в крови, и Диего направил ее в другое русло. На знакомой почве он чувствовал себя намного увереннее. 

— Полицейский отчет, — Диего бросил папку на журнальный столик, громким шлепком провозгласив начало семейного собрания. — Тело найдено на кровати, нож вошел прямо в сердце. Удар идеален — убийца точно знал, что делал. А теперь угадайте, что самое интересное? — Диего сделал драматичную паузу, оглядывая присутствующих. Разумеется, вариантов никто не предлагал. Первому выступать всегда сложнее всего. — Джим Саммерс был уже мертв, когда в него воткнули нож. 

Все принялись оживленно переглядываться. В глубине души Диего наслаждался произведенным эффектом. 

— Зачем кому-то убивать его, а потом еще и протыкать ножом? — тихо спросила Ваня. 

— Хотел бы я знать, — ответил Диего. — Причем нож убийца не принес с собой, а взял у Саммерса на кухне. 

Ваня поежилась, отводя взгляд. Может быть, вспомнила Гарольда. Ей ведь все-таки пришлось его убить. 

Пятый сказал, что, пока Гарольд жив, невозможно создать временную линию, где апокалипсис не случится. Еще он сказал, что им придется вернуться в одну из точек, когда у Вани произошел выброс силы. Тогда они смогут направить ее энергию в нужное русло и завязать на линии «узел». 

Поэтому момент смерти Гарольда подходил идеально — они убивали двух зайцев сразу. Удивительно, но у них получилось. Пятый сказал, что Комиссия будет владеть всем временем раньше, но не сможет двинуться дальше этой точки — словно заевшая молния. 

Диего понимал, что это было необходимо, и все-таки ему хотелось самому зарезать ублюдка, чтобы избавить сестру от тяжелой ноши. 

— Свидетели? — деловито спросил Пятый. 

— Никого, — ответил Диего. — Соседи ничего не слышали, а старый консьерж спал всю ночь. В отчете отмечено, что утром от него сильно несло перегаром. 

— Старина Бимс не охранник, он и не должен бодрствовать круглые сутки, — неожиданно вступился за знакомого Клаус. Диего старался смотреть в его сторону не чаще, чем на остальных. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, что его держат там из ностальгических чувств. У них и так повсюду замки и камеры. 

Диего мрачно усмехнулся. Он знал, что дойдет до камер. 

— Записи с камер внутри и снаружи здания оказались подделаны, они всю ночь крутили одну и ту же минуту. 

Не каждый день в своей работе Диего натыкался на столь тщательную подготовку. Но он знал, что чем лучше преступник готовится, тем грубее в итоге будет его ошибка. А она обязана быть — все люди ошибаются. 

— Дай угадаю, дверь не взломана? — предположил Пятый. Диего кивнул. Мысли у них сейчас наверняка текли в одном и том же направлении. 

Убийца все спланировал. Вероятно, он уже бывал в здании раньше. Возможно, знал убитого. 

Конечно, под эти критерии подходила треть города, начиная от завсегдатаев клубов и заканчивая разносчиками пиццы. Но из квартиры не взяли ничего ценного. Значит, вряд ли это был случайный грабитель. 

Эллисон воспользовалась паузой, чтобы включить что-то на своем планшете. Ласковый женский голос, напоминающий мамин, принялся вещать о компании «Оранж-тек»: передовая медицинская техника, информационные технологии, огромная рыночная стоимость акций. Ничего на самом деле интересного. 

— Лютер, что у тебя? — переключил внимание Пятый. 

Откашлявшись, Лютер выпрямил спину и произнес: 

— Мы пили пиво. 

Он звучал так торжественно, словно спас небольшую страну третьего мира от землетрясения. Ему точно не помешало бы завести друзей. 

Пауза затягивалась, и Эллисон ткнула Лютера локтем в бок. 

— Он всю жизнь работал охранником и водителем сначала у старшего Саммерса, а потом у младшего. Очень верен их семье. Женат, детей нет, но есть племянник. Его сестра недавно умерла. Она, ну… — Лютер покосился на Клауса и тут же отвел взгляд, — злоупотребляла наркотиками. 

Диего должен был признать, что недооценил Лютера. Довольно много информации для первого вечера с кружкой пива. Сколько же было тех кружек? И не хотелось знать, что Лютер рассказал взамен. 

— У старшего Саммерса было две жены, — продолжал между тем Лютер. — Первая умерла, когда рожала Джима. Вторая была в два раза моложе Саммерса, но детей они завести не смогли, хоть и очень старались. Тогда Барри предложил им усыновить своего племянника. 

— Роберта, — догадался Диего. Лютер кивнул. 

— Барри убедил Саммерса, что тот очень смышленый мальчик. Тогда Саммерс предложил сестре Барри приличную сумму, усыновил Роберта и воспитал как родного сына. Дал ему образование и работу, от которой старший брат отказался. Барри сказал, что Саммерс очень беспокоится о Роберте, даже обязал его каждые полгода проходить полный медосмотр. 

У Диего слегка потемнело в глазах. Медосмотры — это когда тебя заставляют раздеваться и тыкают в тело иголками. В их доме раньше такое происходило регулярно, и Диего точно не применил бы слово «беспокойство». Скорее, «забота о ценном имуществе». 

— Как мило, — язвительно ответил Клаус. — Ребята, это вам ничего не напоминает? Трость, купленные дети, большие деньги, общее скотство характера… Мне кажется, Саммерс очень хотел походить на нашего дорогого папочку, прямо-таки фанател по нему. 

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Столько лет прошло, а старый мертвый мудак до сих пор умудрялся отравлять им существование, стоило только помянуть его. Диего вдруг вспомнил, что давно не упражнялся с грушей. 

— Хорошо… — Пятый устало потер переносицу и на мгновение стал выглядеть на свой настоящий возраст. — Ваня? 

— В зоопарке отказались продавать крокодилов, — ответила она, вызвав у Пятого тоскливый стон. — Но! Я хотела кое-что вам показать. 

Ваня поднялась с кресла, встала посреди гостиной и закрыла глаза. Все молчали, не желая прерывать ее сосредоточенность. Было слышно, как тикают часы. 

Неожиданно поднялся легкий ветер, заставивший волосы Вани развеваться. Диего приложил все усилия, чтобы не потянуться к ножам. Он безнадежен. 

Ветер закружился в маленький смерч вокруг журнального столика, поднял в воздух коробку, и из нее стали вылетать салфетки. Они кружили по комнате, размахивая крыльями, словно стая гигантских бабочек. Одна из них приземлилась Эллисон на плечо, другая села Клаусу на вытянутый палец. 

— Это… — пробормотал Клаус зачарованно, — это прекрасно, сестра. 

И это действительно было прекрасно. Диего наблюдал, как салфетки-бабочки кружат по комнате вокруг его семьи, и испытывал что-то, отличное от злости. 

*** 

Дело не двигалось. Диего раздобыл записи с камер соседних домов, но не нашел ничего интересного. У Барри было алиби, у Роберта было алиби, старший Саммерс вообще в день убийства уезжал в Европу. Последний парень Джима не смог вспомнить ничего хоть сколько-нибудь полезного. И да, у него тоже было алиби. Диего на всякий случай перепроверил все за полицией, но без толку.  
  
В то же время мрачные ожидания Пятого не подтверждались. Саммерс больше не появлялся и не пытался связаться с Клаусом. Вполне возможно, он сдался и предался горю, как и положено скорбящему отцу. Но Диего не мог выбросить дело из головы, поэтому проводил с грушей куда больше времени, чем обычно. Снять застрявшее в груди напряжение это помогало мало.  
  
Диего ни на секунду не допускал мысли, что причина может быть не только в провальном расследовании.  
  
— Диего, дорогой, с тобой все в порядке? — спросила мама, заставляя Диего вырваться из мрачных раздумий.  
  
— Да, я… — Диего огляделся, но стены гостиной не помогли придумать достойный ответ, поэтому он просто закашлялся. — Все нормально.  
  
Мама продолжала буравить его внимательным взглядом, словно пыталась мысленно решить уравнение, главной неизвестной в котором был Диего. Вдруг выражение ее лица без всякого перехода изменилось на дружелюбно-беззаботное.  
  
— Я уронила банку варенья на юбку, — произнесла мама с такой широкой улыбкой, словно приятнее события в ее жизни не случалось.  
  
Диего пытался найти на ее лице подсказку о том, как стоит отреагировать, но не преуспел. Словно почувствовав это, мама решила помочь:  
  
— Я ее постирала, но… У меня не было новой одежды больше десяти лет, — она улыбнулась еще шире. — Мы с тобой могли бы сходить в магазин.  
  
— О! — Диего закивал. — Конечно! Конечно, давай купим тебе что-нибудь. Я буду готов через минуту.  
  
Это катастрофа. То есть прекрасно, что у мамы появляется все больше собственных желаний, отдельная комната пошла ей на пользу. Но покупка одежды? Катастрофа.  
  
— Катастрофа! — выпалил Диего, едва переступив порог комнаты Клауса.  
  
Клаус резко сел в кровати.  
  
— Комиссия? Инопланетяне? Кто-то сломал скрипку Вани?   
  
— Хуже, — глухо отозвался Диего. — Мама просит меня сходить с ней в магазин за одеждой.  
  
Глаза Клаусу расширились от ужаса. Он подскочил и принялся панически озираться в поисках футболки.  
  
— О нет, это даже ужаснее, чем если бы инопланетяне из Комиссии сломали скрипку Вани, и Пятый об этом узнал.  
  
Когда паниковать начинал кто-то другой, к Диего возвращалось спокойствие. А следом просыпалась гордость.  
  
— Мог хотя бы притвориться, что не все так плохо, — произнес он обиженно.  
  
— Ситуация критическая, нет времени щадить твои чувства, — отрезал Клаус. — Я не позволю тебе вырядить маму в черную кожу, — он вдруг остановился, посмотрел в сторону и добавил: — Разве что она сама этого захочет. Спасибо, Бен.   
  
Диего начал подозревать, что позвать Клауса было не лучшим решением. Но мама очень обрадовалась, когда узнала, что они пойдут вчетвером, и Диего подумал — к черту. Если мама захочет боа — они купят боа.  
  
Клаус велел ехать в торговый центр, заявив, что чем выбор больше, тем лучше. Диего не был в этом уверен. Еще ему не нравились большие скопления людей и хорошо освещенные помещения. Но хуже всего были детские карусели: их жуткая музыка потом долго преследовала его в кошмарах.   
  
Мама тоже выглядела растерянной, а вот Клаус казался предельно сосредоточенным. Обойдя практически весь торговый центр, он выбрал магазин по одному ему известным критериям и потащил всех туда. К счастью, других покупателей внутри не было. Диего посмотрел на цены и понял почему.  
  
Через пару мгновений рядом с ними материализовалась девушка в черном костюме, и даже Диего оценил ее способность бесшумно подкрадываться. Продавец? Стилист? С такими задатками она могла бы стать неплохим супергероем.  
  
— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — весь вид девушки олицетворял ненавязчивость и желание оказать любую поддержку. А также, самую малость, жажду уничтожить все живое на планете.  
  
— Да! — Клаус сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. — Умоляю вас, прекрасная фея, помогите нашей маме обновить гардероб.  
  
Мама немного приподняла руки и покрутилась вокруг своей оси.  
  
— Вашей маме?.. — девушка едва заметно дернула бровью. Наверное, она устроилась недавно. Диего считал, что после пары лет работы в торговом центре продавцы перестают удивляться чему бы то ни было.  
  
— Не биологической, очевидно, — Клаус не смутился ни на секунду. Он театрально смахнул слезу. — У нашего отца под старость лет начался кризис среднего возраста, и он решил жениться на молодой красотке. Обычная история. Но теперь он умер, и нам хочется побыстрее растратить огромное наследство, которое дорогой папа нам оставил. Заглушить тоску, понимаете? Мама его очень любила, поэтому заполнить пустоту в душе ей поможет только совершенно неприличное количество новой одежды.  
  
— Неприличное, — подтвердила мама. Глаза ее радостно светились.  
  
Нужно отдать девушке должное, на ее лице мгновенно отразилось понимание.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу вам помочь, — она широко улыбнулась, и даже желания убивать в ее взгляде стало чуть меньше.  
  
Клаус подхватил Диего под локоть и потащил прочь, а девушка уже показывала воодушевленной маме два практически одинаковых платья.  
  
— Пойдем, с ней все будет в порядке, Бен за ней присмотрит… — прошептал Клаус.  
  
— Я думал, нам нужно быть рядом, — Диего не до конца понимал, как это работает. Разве они не должны смотреть, как мама выходит из примерочной в разных нарядах, и подсказывать, какие лучше, а какие хуже?  
  
— А я думаю, нам нужно дать ей больше свободы, — ответил Клаус.  
  
И, черт, он был прав. Отец никогда не позволял маме ходить по магазинам и покупать все, что нравится. Теперь у нее есть такая возможность, и Диего не будет путаться под ногами. Он уже навредил достаточно, когда не догадался свозить ее сюда раньше.   
  
Они с Клаусом устроились за столиком в кафе, откуда Диего мог следить за входом в мамин магазин. Одно дело — лезть с советами про одежду, и совсем другое — пренебрегать безопасностью.  
  
А вот Клаус не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь встревоженным. Он заказал себе нечто ужасное, выглядящее как молочный коктейль, в который уронили кусок торта, полили взбитыми сливками и присыпали сверху конфетами. У Диего начинали болеть зубы только от одного вида этой башни имени смерти от кариеса.  
  
Видимо, мнение Диего отразилось на лице, потому что Клаус спросил:  
  
— Что? Я решил с размахом отметить наше второе свидание.  
  
Диего поперхнулся кофе.  
  
— Второе свидание?..  
  
Клаус беззаботно ковырял ложкой взбитые сливки. Слишком беззаботно — Диего не купился.  
  
— Ты ведь мог позвать Эллисон, — ответил Клаус, — или… Хотя нет, только Эллисон, остальные безнадежны. Их одежду нужно сжечь.  
  
Диего осознал, что ему и в голову не пришло позвать Эллисон, зато он радостно схватился за первый подвернувшийся повод провести время с Клаусом. И кто тут безнадежен?  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание? — осторожно спросил Диего.  
  
Клаус улыбнулся и открыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать. Наверное, что-нибудь смешное, но так и замер, будто слова застряли у него в горле. Диего хорошо знал это чувство.  
  
Через мгновение Клаус выдохнул и воткнул ложечку в торт. Он больше не улыбался.  
  
— Знаешь, по утрам я просыпаюсь и думаю, что сегодня не буду вставать с кровати. Ни за что. Просто не найду сил, не найду хоть какую-нибудь причину, кроме наркотиков, — Клаус говорил отстраненно и тихо. Диего приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы его услышать. — Но потом я вспоминаю, что без меня вы будете есть на завтрак всякую гадость, и поднимаюсь.  
  
Диего против воли хмыкнул, хотя ему было совсем не весело. Клаус потерянно смотрел на свой ужасный десерт, словно не знал, что с ним делать. Будто он даже не хотел есть. Сердце Диего сжалось от этого зрелища.  
  
— То же и с тобой, — продолжил Клаус увереннее. — Когда ты зовешь меня, силы сразу возвращаются. Я готов подскочить и идти куда угодно. Так что да, черт возьми. Я хочу, чтобы это было свидание.  
  
— И я хочу, — произнес Диего, решив прояснить этот момент однозначно.   
  
Клаус улыбнулся ему, и Диего ощутил, как все тело наполняется теплом.  
  
— Я рад, — сказал Клаус. Он звучал искренне, но невысказанное «но» повисло в воздухе.   
  
Но столько всего произошло совсем недавно. Но столько всего произошло с момента нашего рождения. Но посмотри на нас, мы же ужасны.   
  
Диего не знал, что именно имел в виду Клаус. Зато он догадывался, что нужно пообещать.  
  
— Но мы будем двигаться медленно, — заверил Диего, — так медленно, как захочешь. Нам больше некуда торопиться.  
  
Лицо Клауса просветлело, он смотрел в ответ с невысказанной благодарностью. Диего чувствовал, что недостоин такого взгляда. Но пообещал себе сделать все, чтобы заслужить его.  
  
— Пицца — не раньше восьмого свидания, один попкорн на двоих — не раньше двадцатого, — решив закрепить успех, добавил Диего.  
  
— Эй, не настолько медленно, извращенец! — Клаус пнул Диего под столом.  
  
Некоторое время они потратили, пытаясь выбить стулья друг из-под друга. Диего решил, что для второго свидания все шло вполне неплохо.  
  
***  
  
В кофейне было людно и светло. Так светло, что Диего не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Он недоверчиво разглядывал розовые и салатовые столики, официантов в белых фартуках и смешных шапочках, квадратные горшочки с цветами. Диего посреди этого великолепия смотрелся как грязная игрушка-солдатик, по ошибке засунутая в домик Барби.  
  
Горшочки с цветами особенно возмущали. Почему они такие маленькие? Цветы в них вообще живые? И если да, то кто их поливает? Сплошная иллюзия, пародия на настоящую жизнь.  
  
И все-таки кое-что было реальным. Раньше Диего боялся, что его зыбкие чувства существуют только во тьме, когда он едет в машине по ночному городу и позволяет мыслям взять верх. В такие моменты он часто думал о Клаусе.  
  
Сейчас Диего тоже думал о Клаусе, но старые чувства и мысли не исчезали, напуганные ярким светом. Наоборот, они словно обрели краски, и Диего завороженно наблюдал за ними, как в детстве наблюдал за разноцветными пятнами бензина в лужах.  
  
Только не стоит говорить Клаусу, что Диего сравнивает его с пятном бензина, иначе третьего свидания может не случиться.  
  
Свидание, надо же. Второе свидание.   
  
Клаус предсказуемо не смог доесть свой гигантский десерт и теперь пытался шантажом, мольбами и угрозами заставить Диего помочь, но тот стойко держался. Время от времени к ним подходила мама, деловито оставляла пакеты с покупками и снова уходила. В последний раз она скрылась в магазине «Все для кухни», и Диего подумал, что они потеряли ее как минимум на несколько часов.  
  
Диего и представить себе не мог, что однажды будет так хорошо проводить время среди розовых подушечек и квадратных горшочков. Он даже почти расслабился и потерял бдительность. Почти.  
  
— Клаус, — позвал Диего, кивая в сторону.   
  
Он не верил своим глазам. К ним медленно, но решительно приближался Саммерс. Чертов сталкер. Стук трости слышался даже сквозь веселую музыку. За его спиной шел парень, которого Диего не узнавал.  
  
— Уходим, — Диего поднялся и повернулся к Клаусу. Тот продолжал сидеть на месте.   
  
— Да ладно, давай дадим старику еще один шанс, — немного виновато попросил Клаус.  
  
Все инстинкты Диего требовали увести Клауса подальше, но он усилием воли усмирил их и сел на прежнее место. Ладно. Хорошо. Ради Клауса. Диего не имел права принимать решения за него. Стоило напоминать себе об этом почаще, если он не хотел превратиться во второго Реджинальда. Да и что плохого может случиться в переполненной людьми кофейне?  
  
Много чего плохого может случиться в переполненной людьми кофейне, тысячи плохих вещей. Диего приказал себе о них не думать.  
  
Саммерс подошел и остановился возле их столика. Ему хватило совести выглядеть нерешительно.  
  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался он. — Могу я присесть?  
  
После продолжительной паузы Клаус указал рукой на свободный стул. Диего придвинул к себе десерт Клауса, достал нож и принялся многозначительно нарезать торт. Саммерс тяжело вздохнул и сел, помогая себе тростью.  
  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — он выглядел невероятно усталым. — Я не хотел, чтобы наше общение закончилось так, как закончилось. Давайте пропустим часть с извинениями. Я знаю, что они вам не нужны. Все, чего я прошу, — это один разговор, мистер Харгривз. И больше вы никогда меня не увидите, обещаю.  
  
Клаус задумчиво разглядывал его. Диего же переключил внимание на его спутника как на потенциальную угрозу. Но парень, стоящий за спиной Саммерса, больше напоминал фотомодель, чем телохранителя. Синяя водолазка плотно облегала спортивное тело, а светлые кудри наводили на мысли об ангелах.   
  
Диего посчитал бы его объективно красивым, если бы не лицо. По отдельности черты лица казались идеальными, но вместе вызывали желание поскорее отвернуться.   
  
— Кто ваш друг? — не удержавшись, поинтересовался Диего. Парень посмотрел на него, и от странного взгляда по коже побежали мурашки.  
  
— Это Бернард, мой дворецкий, — пояснил Саммерс с легкой улыбкой. — Творение Реджинальда. Подарок, который он много лет назад презентовал мне в знак окончания нашего сотрудничества. Бернард упросил меня взять его с собой, потому что давно хотел познакомиться с вашей матерью.  
  
Диего переглянулся с Клаусом — тот и не думал скрывать удивления.  
  
— Робот? — прямо спросил Клаус.  
  
— Я предпочитаю «андроид», сэр, — чопорно пояснил Бернард, и Диего вспомнил, где видел похожий взгляд. Мама смотрела так же, когда пыталась перевести чужие эмоции в понятные ей формулы.  
  
Только лицо мамы выглядело куда более человеческим. Наверное, с ней Реджинальд учел свои прошлые ошибки и не стал стремиться к идеальной симметрии.  
  
— Охренеть, — выразил Клаус мнение Диего. — Хорошо. О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Саммерса брать долгие паузы. Он покрутил трость, твердо посмотрел на Клауса и начал:  
  
— У меня искусственное сердце, искусственные почки и часть кишечника — моя компания производит органы, не уступающие настоящим. Мне доступны лучшие врачи в мире, самые дорогие тренеры занимаются со мной йогой и скандинавской ходьбой. Я учу пятый язык, выступаю в любительском театре, а по пятницам хожу танцевать свинг.  
  
Саммерс пренебрежительно усмехнулся.  
  
— Это не помогает. Мой мозг стареет и умирает. Я умираю, мистер Харгривз.  
  
Диего смотрел на старые жилистые руки, крепко сжимающие трость. Они выдавали истинный возраст Саммерса, и даже гениальный косметолог тут не поможет.  
  
— После пятидесяти я стал задумываться о том, что оставлю после себя. Я построил великую компанию. Я дал жизнь человеку. Но мой сын умер, а в моей компании после похорон обо мне ни разу не вспомнят. И даже если вспомнят… Не уверен, что мне будет до этого дело. Я боюсь, мистер Харгривз. Боюсь темноты. Боюсь, что потом ничего не будет. Боюсь, что будет то, что мне не понравится. Но больше всего я боюсь неизвестности. Пожалуйста, мистер Харгривз. Вы — единственный на всей планете, кто стоит одной ногой по ту сторону и знает хоть что-то. Поделитесь со мной, умоляю вас.  
  
От отчаянной надежды, прорывающейся сквозь сухой тон старика, даже Диего стало плохо. Клаус и вовсе выглядел так, словно ему было физически больно.  
  
— Простите, — произнес он тоскливо, — я не знаю никаких секретов мироздания. Я просто парень, который видит призраков. И чем дольше я на них смотрю, тем меньше понимаю в этой жизни, поверьте мне.  
  
Саммерс обреченно ссутулился и сразу стал выглядеть на весь свой возраст, плюс еще десять лет сверху.  
  
— Могу сказать только одно, — продолжил Клаус, — если у вас нет брата-медиума, то не оставайтесь. Двигайтесь дальше, куда угодно. Даже если Бог будет говорить про вас всякие гадости — а она может! Это все равно лучше, чем застрять здесь и потерять человеческий облик.  
  
— Человеческий облик? — Саммерс переглянулся с андроидом. — Всегда одна и та же цена, да?  
  
Бернард не ответил.   
  
Диего услышал знакомый стук каблуков. Мама подошла к ним и остановилась рядом.  
  
— Дорогой, все в порядке? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с Диего на Саммерса.  
  
— Грейс? — лицо Бернарда изменилось. В нем проявилось больше непонятных эмоций, больше от человека. И Диего не нравилось, как этот андроид пялился на его маму.  
  
Мама долго смотрела на него, не отвечая. Потом нахмурила брови и спросила:  
  
— Мальчики, нам не пора домой?  
  
Лицо Бернарда за мгновение превратилось в неживую маску. Саммерс поднялся со стула и едва заметно кивнул.  
  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мы уже уходим.  
  
Они в самом деле быстро ушли, ни разу не оглянувшись. Диего проследил.  
  
Мама села на освободившийся стул, словно забыла, что только что предлагала вернуться домой.  
  
— Да… — Клаус потер ладонями лицо. — Я слишком трезв для таких разговоров.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Диего вернул ему десерт, — у тебя передоз глюкозы.  
  
Клаус отковырял ложкой конфету, сунул в рот и невнятно спросил:  
  
— Как продвигается расследование?  
  
— Честно? Никак.  
  
Некоторое время они молчали. Клаус жевал, мама разглядывала официантов и еду на их подносах. Диего протянул руку и пощупал цветы. Живые, надо же.  
  
— Жаль, я не могу помочь, — произнес Клаус, и, похоже, он действительно сожалел. Диего вспомнил их ночной разговор в машине. «Первое хорошее дело в новой жизни» — так сказал Клаус? Для него это было важно.  
  
Но он уже поговорил с жертвой убийства, использовал свои силы по максимуму. Диего и сам не знал, как еще Клаус мог бы поучаствовать в расследовании.   
  
Или Диего просто недостаточно напряг воображение?  
  
— Тот консьерж… — начал он медленно, боясь спугнуть мысль. — Ты поздоровался с его женой, помнишь? Полиция опросила всех живых свидетелей, но вряд ли они подумали о призраках. Может быть, она что-нибудь видела.  
  
Глаза Клауса загорелись.  
  
— Отличная идея! — воскликнул он. — Правда, миссис Бикс всегда была немного не в себе, но попробовать стоит. Бен, поговори с ней! — Клаус посмотрел в сторону. — Что? Ты всегда ей больше нравился.  
  
Глядя, как воодушевился Клаус, Диего и сам почувствовал облегчение. Может быть, они уже никак не помогут Саммерсу, но мир станет немного лучше, если убийца перестанет гулять на свободе. Эта была одна из тех немногих истин, в которые Диего продолжал верить до сих пор.  
  
***  
  
Клаус толкнул Диего в плечо и первым сбежал вниз по движущемуся эскалатору. Диего не собирался поддаваться на провокацию. Ему досталась почетная миссия нести пакеты мамы, и он не хотел их уронить.  
  
Пока Диего медленно спускался, Клаус стоял внизу и с улыбкой смотрел на него. Глаза его были полны странного чувства, подозрительно похожего на нежность.  
  
— Что? — грубо спросил Диего, оказавшись рядом с ним.  
  
Клаус моргнул, потом улыбнулся шире и закинул руку Диего на плечи. Привычный с детства жест ощущался иначе.  
  
— Просто подумал, что теперь все будет только лучше и лучше, — ответил Клаус. — Сам посуди: мы оба пришли на второе свидание с мамой — хуже уже некуда.  
  
Диего нравился его оптимистичный настрой.  
  
— Мы друг друга стоим, это точно, — поддержал он.  
  
— О да, у нас много общего. Общая мама, например.  
  
Клаус вызывающе улыбнулся. Диего смотрел на него и думал, что все действительно будет хорошо.  
  
Мама догнала их и остановилась рядом. Она продолжала оглядываться по сторонам, словно хотела запомнить каждую деталь. Диего мог только догадываться, как сильно ей надоело годами сидеть дома.  
  
— Знаете что? — начал Клаус. — Жизнь так коротка, а я ни разу не пробовал корейскую кухню! Кто за?  
  
— Я с удовольствием, — ответила мама быстрее, чем Диего успел начать волноваться на ее счет.  
  
Клаус был прав, жизнь коротка. Встреча с Саммерсом только лишний раз напомнила об этом. Диего не любил задумываться о смерти, но в одном он был солидарен с Клаусом: если хочешь попробовать корейскую кухню — попробуй.  
  
Они выбрали новый ресторан — Клаус сказал, что так меньше шансов наткнуться на призраков недовольных клиентов. Диего немного переживал по поводу мамы, но та не чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она заказала три самых популярных блюда, разложила их на составляющие и расспросила удивленных официантов о каждом ингредиенте. Они удивились еще больше, когда поняли, что она ничего не съела.  
  
Диего вышел из ресторана первым и огляделся. Начинало темнеть. Саммерс следил за ними, иначе как бы он так быстро их нашел? Вдруг он продолжает слежку? Обычно Диего чувствовал на себе человеческий взгляд, но сейчас знакомый холодок не бежал по коже.   
  
А почувствовал бы Диего взгляд, не принадлежавший человеку?  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Клаус.  
  
Диего еще раз окинул глазами улицу и кивнул.   
  
Они вернулись к машине. Мама забрала пакеты и устроилась на заднем сиденье, Диего и Клаус сели впереди. Несмотря ни на что, Диего считал, что день удался.  
  
Он повел машину в сторону дома. Все устало молчали, пока в какой-то момент Клаус не обернулся и не уставился на пустое место рядом с мамой.  
  
— Привет, Бен! Ты уже поговорил с миссис Бимс? Что? Подожди, подожди секунду, я сейчас!  
  
Клаус развел ладони в сторону, осветив салон синим сиянием. Диего глянул в зеркало заднего вида и увидел призрачный лик Бена.  
  
— Да, — Бен приветственно кивнул и продолжил. — Так вот, миссис Бинкс не смогла его описать, но она сказала, что видела этого мужчину регулярно. И он был там в вечер убийства. А еще он приходил в квартиру после смерти Джима.  
  
Диего почувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Так происходило каждый раз, когда он понимал, что близок к разгадке.  
  
— Кому это могло понадобиться? И почему никто не заметил? — задумчиво пробормотал Клаус.  
  
Диего вспомнил цветок в горшке, увешанный цепочками и очками. Кто-то поливал его, иначе он не выглядел бы таким свежим через месяц. И Клаус сказал, что раньше в квартире было грязнее. Значит, мусор выкинули. И протерли пыль, не поленившись поднять каждую безделушку.  
  
Вряд ли Джим убирался сам, это делали за него. Наемный домработник? Но тогда о нем было бы сказано в отчете полиции. И он уж точно не продолжал бы ходить в квартиру после убийства. 

— Что значит не смогла описать? — переспросил Диего.  
  
— Ну… — Бен переводил обеспокоенный взгляд с Клауса на Диего, — миссис Бинкс сказала, что у того мужчины была необычная душа.  
  
— В каком смысле? — Клаус удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
— Я не уверен, что понял, — Бен пожал плечами. — Ты же помнишь миссис Бинкс, она странная. Но она сказала, что душа человека похожа на свет или воду, на снег или пепел. Твоя, например, напоминает дым от сигарет. А душа этого мужчины выглядела как водопад цифр.  
  
Диего до боли сжал пальцы на руле.  
  
— Сукин сын! — в сердцах выкрикнул он, но объясниться не успел — из-за угла вылетела черная машина и врезалась в капот.  
  
Улица завращалась вокруг, а дальше была только темнота.  
  
***  
  
Диего любил темноту. Помнил, что любил. Она хранила секреты, скрывала мысли, служила укрытием и домом. Но он терпеть не мог окунаться в нее неожиданно, не успев подготовиться.  
  
Хотелось надеяться, что другому бойцу тоже досталось. Наверняка досталось. Или это был преступник? Да нет, какой преступник смог бы его вырубить.  
  
На полу ринга было так мягко. На земле было так мягко. Диего спал, и ему снилось, что он хочет спать. Кто-то звал его.  
  
— Диего! Диего, проснись!  
  
Бен. Почему Бен звал его? Им пора на миссию? Нет, больше никаких миссий, Бен мертв. Диего мертв?  
  
Щеки коснулась рука — настолько холодная, что в мыслях прояснилось. Диего знал, что бывает после. Он предпочел проснуться, не дожидаясь пощечин.  
  
— Бен? — с трудом выговорил Диего.  
  
Бен нависал над его кроватью.  
  
Почему он в кровати?  
  
Диего несколько раз моргнул, борясь с головной болью, и бегло осмотрелся. Комната, в которой он оказался, напоминала больничную палату, но без окон.  
  
Справа стояла капельница, и Диего с опаской покосился на болтающуюся иглу, потом перевел взгляд на свою руку. Его замутило от осознания, что эта мерзость только что была внутри него.  
  
Диего не нужно было хлопать себя по бокам, чтобы понять — все ножи пропали. Зато одежда осталась прежней, его не пытались переодеть. Нет, не больница.  
  
— Диего, скорее! — позвал Бен с непривычной для него паникой в голосе. — У них Клаус.  
  
Трех слов хватило, чтобы заставить Диего окончательно прийти в себя. Он подскочил и оглянулся в поисках оружия. Ничего подходящего: в комнате не было даже тумбочки или стула.  
  
Зато была игла. Что такое игла? Очень маленький нож. Диего сможет взять ее и не поморщиться. Конечно, сможет. У них Клаус.  
  
Бен уже открывал дверь. Он выглядел более темным, чем обычно, почти непрозрачным. Кажется, среди оттенков синего уже можно было различить другие цвета.  
  
— Это Бернард, — пояснил Бен торопливо, когда Диего выскочил в коридор. — Он врезался в нашу машину, а люди Саммерса забрали вас и привезли сюда.   
  
Диего почувствовал, как тьма и ярость волной поднимаются из глубин души, требуя крови и заставляя сердце биться с немыслимой скоростью. Головная боль была забыта. Иногда злость — очень полезное чувство. Например, когда хочешь превратить врага в ведро с болтами или пустить на фрикадельки.  
  
Пробежав направо по указанию Бена, Диего свернул за угол и оказался в коридоре пошире. Сейчас его мало что могло остановить, но сбавить темп увиденное заставило.  
  
Коридор наполняли призраки. Они волочились в одном направлении, вытянув руки, словно по ошибке получили не тот сценарий и им пришлось играть зомби. Одни стонали и гневно, но очень медленно, скручивали пальцы. Другие держались руками за стены, словно шли вслепую. Третьи выглядели так, будто им парализовало половину тела. Крови на их лохмотьях не было, но их движения и перекошенные лица вселяли сверхъестественный ужас.  
  
— Диего, я не знаю, в чем дело, но я не могу дойти до комнаты, где они держат Клауса! — выпалил Бен отчаянно. — Воздух с каждым шагом становится все плотнее. Это как идти сквозь песок!  
  
Сверхъестественный ужас отправился к черту вместе с головной болью и Реджинальдом Харгривзом.  
  
— Я вытащу его, Бен, — пообещал Диего с предельной собранностью.   
  
Он шагнул вперед, но пройти сквозь призрака не получилось — тот оказался неожиданно твердым. И их было много, как пассажиров в метро в час пик.  
  
— Подожди, — сделав шаг, Бен расставил руки и выпустил щупальца. Те одним движением сдвинули призраков к стене, словно смахнули шахматные фигурки с доски. Диего не стал дожидаться особого приглашения и рванул вперед.  
  
Он знал, куда идти. Туда же, куда пытались попасть призраки.  
  
Двойную дверь в конце коридора удалось выбить ногой с первого раза. Ворвавшись в помещение, Диего быстро оценил обстановку, достал иглу и указал на Саммерса.  
  
— Я могу воткнуть тебе иголку в глазное яблоко так, что она дойдет до мозга. И, поверь мне, я не промажу, — пообещал Диего.  
  
Саммерс сидел на табуретке рядом с больничной кроватью вроде той, на которой очнулся Диего. На кровати без сознания лежал Роберт, с дыхательной трубкой во рту и проводами капельниц вокруг.  
  
Клаус нашелся в странном кресле чуть левее. Он был в сознании и улыбнулся, увидев Диего.  
  
— Привет, — радостно поздоровался Клаус, растягивая гласные. Взмаха руки не последовало, и тогда Диего заметил, что его запястья пристегнуты ремнями к подлокотникам кресла. — Напоминает обычный вечер пятницы в семье Харгривзов, да?  
  
Клаус задвигал бровями и указал взглядом вверх. К его вискам и лбу крепились липучки с проводами.  
  
Из-за кресла вышел Бернард и положил ладонь Клаусу на голову.  
  
— А я могу сжечь его мозг за одно мгновение.  
  
Диего не шевелился, переводя взгляд с Бернарда на Саммерса. Старик выглядел слегка удивленным, но не взволнованным. Воздух наполняло синее свечение, по металлическим поверхностям скакали искры.  
  
— Он нужен вам живым, — сказал Диего, искренне надеясь, что это смелое предположение окажется правдой.   
  
Бернард усмехнулся совершенно по-человечески. Диего только сейчас заметил, что его лицо было обезображено огромными рваными ранами, которые наспех скрепили медицинскими скобами, придав ему сходство с монстром Франкенштейна.  
  
— Ты прав, — подтвердил догадку Бернард. Диего выдохнул бы, если бы рука исчезла с головы Клауса. — Но я могу сделать так, что он ослепнет. Что забудет, как разговаривать. Что потеряет память или почувствует невыносимый ужас. Хочешь? Я изучил человеческий мозг досконально и способен сотворить с ним очень много плохого, технически не убивая.  
  
Диего с болью наблюдал, как улыбка сползает с лица Клауса, а взгляд наполняется ужасом.  
  
— Бросай оружие, — тихо приказал Саммерс.  
  
Звон упавшей на пол иголки почти оглушил.  
  
***  
  
Теперь у Диего появилась возможность осмотреться. Комната, в которой они находились, напоминала что-то среднее между операционной и лабораторией сумасшедшего ученого. Повсюду торчали провода, пищали приборы, мигали разноцветные лампочки. Кровать была только одна — та, на которой лежал Роберт. Зато кресел с ремнями хватило бы на то, чтобы открыть большую экспериментальную парикмахерскую.  
  
На одном из них Диего и оказался. Он подергал руками, но ремни держали крепко.  
  
Саммерс так и сидел рядом с кроватью Роберта, не переставая гладить его ладонью по голове. Бернард, ряженный в белых халат, стоял у медицинского столика и протирал какие-то ампулы. Странно, но его разорванное лицо теперь выглядело лучше, чем раньше. Не так жутко.  
  
— Это ты его разукрасил? — спросил Диего.  
  
— Мама, — ответил Клаус. Он выглядел измученным, лицо покрывала испарина, но в голосе звучала гордость. — Ты бы ее видел, она сражалась как львица.  
  
Еще одна причина пустить Саммерса и Бернарда на котлеты с болтами. Мама не должна была проходить через это.   
  
— Эй! — крикнул Диего. — Что ты с ней сделал?   
  
— С Грейс все в порядке, — ответил Бернард. — Я уверен, однажды мы с ней подружимся.  
  
Клаус устало рассмеялся и опустил голову, словно больше был не в силах держать ее прямо.   
  
— А с ним вы что делаете? — спросил Диего, внутренне леденея. Ему не нравились эти провода вокруг головы Клауса. Никому в их семье такие не нравились.  
  
Удивительно, но ответил ему сам Клаус.  
  
— О, все просто. Они стимулируют мой мозг, заставляя вырабатывать поле, которое делает души более… плотными? Как с Беном, только сильнее и постоянно. Круто, да? — Клаус снова засмеялся, но тут же зажмурился, как от боли. — Старина Реджи был прав, во мне скрыт большой потенциал.  
  
По ножке кровати пробежала еще одна синяя искра, и Диего вспомнил, что видел подобное раньше. В тот день, когда они остановили апокалипсис.  
  
Ваня убила Гарольда, но ее сила продолжала рваться наружу. Пятый разрешил ей не сдерживаться, а потом повернулся к Клаусу и приказал ему делать что угодно, но не дать их душам разлететься на атомы. Клаус ответил, что понятия не имеет, что от него требуется, но пообещал попробовать.  
  
А потом они все взялись за руки, и Пятый принялся прыгать вместе с ними. Две секунды вперед — четыре назад. Пять шагов вперед — десять назад. И еще, и еще. Сила Вани бушевала, глаза Клауса светились синим, а Диего оставалось только плотно сжимать его ладонь и чувствовать, как между пальцев скачут искры.  
  
Они завязали очень плотный узел на нити времени.  
  
— Я разработал устройство, позволяющее транспортировать душу в другое тело, — пояснил Бернард с ноткой самодовольства. — Оставалась только одна проблема: душа либо умирала в процессе, либо получала сильные повреждения, и человек сходил с ума. Но теперь у нас есть способ стабилизировать перенос.  
  
Бернард указал шприцом в сторону Клауса. Тот даже не отреагировал. В синем свете его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным.  
  
— Протестируй сначала, — грубо одернул Бернарда Саммерс. — Возьми одного из своих бездомных и пересели в нашего незваного гостя.  
  
Диего очень не понравилась эта идея. Очень, очень не понравилась.  
  
— Сэр, уверяю вас, все сработает с первого раза, — заверил Бернард.  
  
— Протестируй, — Саммерс повысил голос. — Я не надену твое адское устройство, пока не буду уверен, что оно не сожжет мне мозги.  
  
Клаус запрокинул голову и засмеялся, в этот раз звуча почти безумно. Синие искры стали ярче.  
  
— Поздравляю, мистер Саммерс, вам удалось отвоевать звание «Самый отвратительный отец столетия» у нашего дорогого папочки. Это было нелегко, но вы справились.  
  
Рука, гладившая волосы Роберта, замерла. А Диего почувствовал, как злость в его душе трансформируется в холодную смертельную ярость.  
  
Впервые увидев Роберта на больничной койке, Диего решил, что парень чем-то болен. Может быть, страдающий отец хотел вылечить сына любыми средствами? Но реальность, как обычно, оказалась куда прозаичнее и куда ужаснее.  
  
— Ты хочешь вселиться в его тело, — выплюнул Диего.  
  
Саммерс не стал ничего отрицать. Он вообще не шевелился, разглядывая лицо Роберта. Во сне тот выглядел совсем молодо.  
  
Очень удобно, ничего не скажешь. Усыновляешь мальчика, учишь его, устраиваешь к себе на работу, оформляешь на него наследство. Потом забираешь его молодое тело, а в придачу — свои деньги и фирму.  
  
— Нашему виду, как и любому другому, свойственно бороться за выживание, — ответил Саммерс, погладил Роберта в последний раз и отодвинулся. — Как я сказал вам раньше, я не хочу умирать. А вы, мистер Харгривз, не смогли меня успокоить.  
  
Диего дернулся в кресле, пальцы сжались в кулаки.   
  
— То есть это я виноват в том, что ты собираешься угробить своего сына? — с притворным весельем в голосе спросил Клаус. — Здорово. Звучит так знакомо, что мне хочется начать называть тебя папой.  
  
Саммерс недовольно нахмурился, словно слова его задели.  
  
— Если бы я не забрал его от матери, Роберт не дожил бы и до десяти. Я подарил ему безбедную жизнь, показал мир. Я подождал, пока ему исполнится двадцать один… — осекшись, он посмотрел на Клауса, сузив глаза. — Ты слишком молод, чтобы понять страх смерти.  
  
— Куда уж мне… — Клаус многозначительно переглянулся с Диего. О да, Саммерс ни черта не знал о страхе смерти.  
  
Дал дожить до двадцати одного, вы только подумайте. Подарил крутую тачку, свозил в Диснейленд. Лицемерный трусливый ублюдок.  
  
— Сэр, — прервал их перепалку Бернард, — вы даете мне разрешение на операцию по переносу души?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Саммерс решительно, — сделай это.  
  
Бернард принялся наполнять шприц какой-то жидкостью. Огромную иголку было видно издалека, но даже она не пугала Диего так сильно, как то, что могло произойти следом.  
  
— Он же твой сын, урод! — выкрикнул Диего. Саммерс поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Он напоминал застывшую статую. Тогда Диего продолжил: — Ладно, допустим, я понял про Роберта. На самом деле нет, но допустим. А что насчет Джима? Зачем ты приказал своему роботу-пылесосу убить его?  
  
Вот теперь Саммерса проняло. Он нахмурился, посмотрел на Диего, потом на Бернарда.  
  
— Что?..  
  
Значит, старик был не в курсе. Диего приготовился толкнуть обличительную речь, но это не потребовалось. Бернард чуть склонил голову и спокойно ответил:  
  
— Он прав. Я убил вашего сына, мистер Саммерс.  
  
Диего с темным мстительным наслаждением наблюдал, как Саммерс затрясся всем телом. Его лицо исказилось от гнева, смешанного с непониманием.  
  
— Но зачем?.. — хрипло выговорил он. — Отвечай!  
  
— Несколько причин, — Бернард все так же сохранял спокойствие, словно отключил способность демонстрировать эмоции. — Вы слишком долго не решались на перенос, и я посчитал нужным напомнить вам о скоротечности жизни. Также я хотел убедиться, что способности Клауса Харгривза — недостающий элемент в моем эксперименте. Мне нужно было, чтобы вы про него вспомнили и обратились к Харгривзам за помощью. Поэтому я использовал нож, после того как отключил мозг Джима и стер последние воспоминания, — я хотел удостовериться, что его смерть примут за убийство, а не за несчастный случай. 

Он произносил свою речь монотонно, будто зачитывал скучный рецепт. Зато в последней фразе прорезались настоящие чувства: 

— И, наконец, я убил его, потому что мне надоело годами чистить от волос слив в его ванной.  
  
Да, Диего мог себе это представить. Саммерс не общался с сыном сам, но продолжал следить за его жизнью, посылая к нему дворецкого для уборки. Джим с детства привык к обществу Бернарда, поэтому воспринимал его присутствие как данность. Возможно, даже беззаботно оставил ему ключи, чтобы тот имел возможность попасть в квартиру в любое время. 

Бернард медленно растянул губы в асимметричной улыбке, продемонстрировав идеальные зубы, крепость медицинских скоб и полное безумие.  
  
— Как ты… — Саммерс поднялся со стула, направил на Бернарда трясущийся палец. — Я приказываю!..  
  
Он не успел закончить предложение — за пару быстрых шагов Бернард оказался рядом и положил ладонь ему на голову.  
  
Раздался хлопок, какой бывает, когда лопается спираль в перегоревшей лампочке. Тело Саммерса безвольной марионеткой упало на пол.  
  
На мгновение Диего увидел призрак, который стоял над телом, потерянно оглядываясь. Но через секунду он растворился в воздухе, словно туман.   
  
Известный на весь мир миллиардер исчез, будто его никогда не существовало. Все, что от него осталось — это маленькое старое тело.  
  
***  
  
В детстве Диего мечтал, что однажды ему встретится настоящий крутой злодей, с внушающим ужас псевдонимом и в стильном прикиде. Злодей из тех, кто снова и снова пытается захватить мир, создавая армию роботов или полчища радиоактивных монстров.  
  
Диего, конечно, каждый раз будет срывать все планы. И злодей будет его ненавидеть — лично его, а не Лютера и не всю их команду.   
  
Потом злодей похитит кого-нибудь, кто дорог Диего, может быть даже Клауса. Привяжет его к огромной бомбе с красным таймером, отсчитывающим время до взрыва, и скажет, чтобы Диего приходил один. А Диего придет, одержит блистательную победу и спасет Клауса, который будет плакать от благодарности и виснуть у Диего на шее.   
  
Но в детстве им чаще всего попадались только скучные грабители банков. А когда Диего вырос, то понял, что настоящие злодеи не носят масок, круглых очков и белых халатов. У них нет секретных лабораторий и огромных роботов. Они надеваю футболки и рубашки, идут на работу, покупают кофе в том же киоске, что и Диего. А потом возвращаются домой к семье, закрывают двери и творят вещи, от которых радиоактивные монстры сбежали бы в ужасе.  
  
Есть и другие, попроще. Те, кто наивно считает темноту своим домом и после захода солнца выползает из нор, чтобы грабить и убивать. Их тоже не всегда просто отличить от обычных людей.  
  
Поэтому Диего до сих пор носил маску. Не чтобы скрыть лицо — с этим прекрасно справлялась ночь. Но чтобы злодеи знали — он другой. Он всегда там, в темноте, и однажды он придет за ними.  
  
Глядя вокруг, Диего понимал, что нашел своего злодея. Кресла с ремнями, опутанные проводами шлемы, лампочки и писк приборов — все выглядело так, словно Бернард изучал медицину по комиксам. Он изображал сумасшедшего ученого с той же тщательностью, с которой мама играла роль идеальной домохозяйки. Но прямо сейчас Диего предпочел бы обычного грабителя банков, а не этого непредсказуемого психа.  
  
Или псих может остаться, но Клаус должен оказаться подальше отсюда.  
  
— Эй, ты вообще в курсе, что нарушаешь законы робототехники? — театрально возмутился Клаус. Его колотило, как в лихорадке. — Бен бы не одобрил.  
  
Бернард перешагнул через тело старика и невозмутимо вернулся к своему столику.  
  
— Мистер Саммерс — единственный, кто виноват. Он дал мне разрешение убивать людей много лет назад, когда поручил изучить все возможные способы продления жизни, — пояснил Бернард, беря шприц в руки и поворачиваясь к Диего. — Именно поэтому наши искусственные органы такие качественные. И именно поэтому я знаю о человеческом мозге больше всех ныне живущих. У меня было много материала для изучения.  
  
Диего вспомнил толпу чокнутых призраков в коридоре. Его замутило. Годы и годы убийств…  
  
Нет, сейчас не время. Нужно собраться и вспомнить все, чему учил Реджинальд. Если вас поймали, используйте любое преимущество. А если не получается справиться самостоятельно, то тяните время и оставайтесь в живых, пока не придет подмога. Диего и Клаус одними разговорами уже сделали так, что противников стало в два раза меньше. Остался один Бернард, и он обязательно совершит ошибку.  
  
Тем временем Бернард, как и положено порядочному злодею, все никак не мог замолчать.  
  
— Чем больше исследований я проводил, тем больше восхищался тому, как гениально устроено человеческое тело. Какие огромные возможности таятся в человеческом мозге, — он вытянул свободную руку вперед, продемонстрировав длинные пальцы. — Мое тело — произведение искусства, но оно ни в какое сравнение не идет с настоящим. Потовые железы, движение крови по сосудам, биение сердца… Прекрасно. Поэтому я понял, что хочу переписать себя в одно из них. Хочу стать живым. Саммерс обеспечивал меня всем необходимым, ведь он думал, что я ищу способ подарить ему вечную жизнь. И я подарил бы, если бы все сложилось иначе. Но старик не понимал, что дело не в вечности. Дело в самой жизни.  
  
Бернард сделал шаг в их сторону. Диего не знал, следить ли ему за его левой рукой, способной останавливать мозг прикосновением, или за правой, в которой был зажат шприц с иглой.  
  
— Твое тело идеально подходит, — сказал Бернард, обращаясь к Диего, — здоровое и сильное, полностью сформировавшееся, но еще не начавшее стареть. На суперспособности я и не надеялся, они станут приятным бонусом.  
  
Нужно было что-то сказать, вывести его из себя. Но Диего никогда не был силен в разговорах. И эта игла — почему она такая огромная?  
  
Бернард проследил за его взглядом и с услужливой улыбкой пояснил:  
  
— Это почти полностью остановит твое сердце, и душа начнет покидать тело, освобождая место для меня. А я успею вселиться, пока тело не умрет окончательно. Мне не нужны лишние тесты. Я знаю, что все сработает с первого раза. 

И ведь сработает, понял Диего. Он умрет здесь и сейчас, глядя в пластиковые глаза, неотличимые от человеческих. Как это глупо — пережить апокалипсис, но не справиться с жалким роботом. 

— Эй, Пиноккио! — крикнул Клаус, переключая внимание на себя. — А что насчет мамы? 

Бернард остановился. Он выглядел так, словно вопрос его обрадовал. 

— Грейс станет моей Евой, — пояснил Бернард воодушевленно. — Я дам ей тело, и через некоторое время мы с ней породим новую жизнь. Как вы думаете, ей подойдет внешность одной из ваших сестер? 

Диего считал, что сильнее злиться невозможно, но только что Бернард помог ему поставить новый рекорд. 

— Я думаю… — пробормотал Клаус, опуская голову, — я думаю, что… Иди к черту, вот что я думаю. 

Приборы вдруг запищали со всех сторон, а Клаус затрясся, словно наступил на оголенный провод. Бернард удивленно уставился на него. 

— Урод, сделай что-нибудь! — закричал Диего и забился в кресле, пытаясь вырваться. — Ему плохо! 

— Но я все рассчитал, — ответил Бернард с легкой неуверенностью в голосе, — его мозг должен выдержать несколько часов стимуляции без существенных повреждений… 

Клаус трясся все сильнее, пока вдруг не обвис в кресле, лишившись сознания. Приборы перестали пищать, а искры — скакать по комнате. Синий свет исчез. 

— Нет, не может быть, — Бернард рванул к Клаусу, пощупал пульс, потом принялся расстегивать ремни и вытаскивать безвольное тело из кресла. Диего боялся шелохнуться. Он не хотел ни одним жестом выдать предположение, прокравшееся в мысли. 

Клаус открыл глаза и ударил так резко, что Диего зааплодировал бы, если бы мог. Притвориться больным — отличный план, известный с сотворения мира и примерно с тех же пор не работающий. Но не с Бернардом. 

Клаусу наверняка стоило больших усилий взять под контроль свои способности. Наверное, поэтому он ударил слишком рано, не дождавшись более выгодной позиции. 

Диего знал, что Клаус хорошо дрался. В конце концов, в детстве у них были одинаковые тренировки. И Клаусу приходилось выкладываться на них усерднее остальных, чтобы компенсировать неприспособленность своей силы к реальному бою. 

Но Клаус давно не практиковался, а Бернард был человекоподобным роботом, не знающим усталости. Они сцепились и начали кататься по полу, каждый пытался взять верх. 

Бернард победил. Он оседлал Клауса, прижав своим весом к полу, и вцепился обеими руками ему в голову. 

— Попрощайся со способностью двигаться! — прокричал Бернард, впервые демонстрируя настоящую злость. Клаус, должно быть, гордился, что довел его. 

Положение не лучшее, но Диего знал несколько способов освободиться от такого захвата. Значит, знал и Клаус. 

Но он не воспользовался ни одним из них. Вместо этого Клаус накрыл ладони Бернарда своими и плотнее прижал к голове. Приборы снова отчаянно запищали, комнату озарила синяя вспышка. 

На секунду все исчезло. 

Когда к Диего вернулось зрение, он увидел, что тело Бернарда без движения валяется на полу, а Клаус сидит и разглядывает свою ладонь, будто в жизни не видел ничего чудеснее. 

Раздался истерический смешок, потом еще один, более уверенный. Звуки исходили изо рта Клауса, но он никогда так не смеялся раньше. 

— Надо же, — произнес тот, кто не был Клаусом. Ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. — Совсем другие ощущения. 

Диего в немом шоке наблюдал за происходящим. Пока тот, кто не был Клаусом, любовался левой ладонью, его правая рука шарила по полу. 

— Нет… — пробормотал Диего, когда понял, что она ищет. 

Но правая рука уже наткнулась на оброненный в пылу драки шприц, замахнулась и воткнула иглу в бедро Клауса. 

Тот, кто не был Клаусом, повернул голову и закричал — и Диего закричал тоже. 

Трясущаяся рука с надписью «Прощай» поднялась и робко помахала Диего. 

Глаза Клауса закатились, и он упал на пол. 

*** 

Диего раньше не похищали. В детстве бандиты останавливали свой выбор на Эллисон, наивно полагая, что с девочкой будет проще справиться. А когда он вырос, никто из преступников не заходил так далеко. 

Зато если говорить об арестах, то Диего мог похвастаться приличным послужным списком. И больше всего он ненавидел, когда наручники защелкивались на его запястьях. Чувство беспомощности, которое охватывало его в этот момент, было невыносимо. 

Но оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что Диего испытывал, когда закрывал глаза Бену. Когда сжимал в руках мертвое тело Юдоры. Когда бился в кресле, сдирая кожу на запястьях до крови, и смотрел на Клауса. 

Нет, только не Клаус. Не здесь, не сейчас. Никогда. 

Как скоро сердце Клауса полностью остановится? Сколько осталось времени до того, как его мозг умрет от нехватки кислорода? 

Неправильные вопросы. Как собирался запустить сердце Бернард? Наверное, его кресла умели самостоятельно проводить реанимацию. Тоже не то. 

Что делать? Диего пытался оторвать ремни, кричал и звал на помощь. Что еще ему оставалось? 

Нет ответа. Нет, пожалуйста, только не Клаус. 

Перед глазами плыло, но Диего смог уловить движение. Подул ветерок, и со столика слетела медицинская перчатка. Но она не упала на пол, а принялась парить по комнате, словно пьяная бабочка, порожденная кошмарным сном шизофреника. 

— Мы здесь! — заорал Диего, когда перчатка подлетела ближе. — Скорее! 

Перчатка колыхнулась от его крика и замерла в воздухе, словно прислушиваясь, а потом безжизненно свалилась на пол. 

Тишина не продлилась долго — стена напротив с грохотом разлетелась, и из облака пыли показался Лютер. Еще никогда в жизни Диего не был так рад его видеть. 

— Надеюсь, это была не несущая стена, — произнес Пятый, с хлопком появившись посреди комнаты. Из-за широкой спины Лютера вышли Ваня и Эллисон. Диего расплакался бы, но сейчас у него были куда более важные задачи. 

— Клаус! — он кивком указал на безжизненное тело на полу. — Его сердце останавливается. 

Эллисон рванула вперед, но Ваня схватила ее за плечо и удержала на месте. 

— Я помогу, — твердо сказала она. Ее глаза побелели, и все присутствующие предусмотрительно замолчали. 

Среди обломков кирпичей и пыли Ваня умудрилась заметить иглу, подняла ее и снова уронила на пол. 

Раздался звон, и в ту же секунду порыв ветра понесся в сторону Клауса, перевернул, прошел насквозь, подбросил тело в воздух. И еще раз. И еще. 

Клаус резко вдохнул и закашлялся, как утопающий, оказавшийся на берегу. Слаще звука Диего в жизни не слышал. 

Лютер подбежал к Диего и освободил его, оторвав ремни вместе с кусками подлокотников. Диего было все равно, он бросился к Клаусу и опустился рядом с ним на колени. 

— Клаус? — позвал Диего, кладя руку ему на плечо. 

Что делать, если это больше не Клаус? Как быть, если на знакомом лице появится безумная мимика Бернарда? 

Клаус приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на Диего и устало улыбнулся. 

— Я думал, наше второе свидание будет худшим, — сказал он, — но третье побило его по всем параметрам ужасности. 

Вот теперь Диего готов был расплакаться. Или обнять Клауса. Или умереть на месте от инфаркта. Но сил хватило только на то, чтобы крепче сжать пальцы. 

— О, ребята! — радостно воскликнул Клаус, глядя Диего за плечо. — Как вы нас нашли? 

Диего оглянулся и увидел, что остальные неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу. 

— Месяц назад я вставил вам в позвоночники маячки, пока вы спали, — ответил Пятый. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Диего почувствовал фантомную боль в спине. 

Лютер закатил глаза — у него получилось не так красочно, как у Клауса, но попытку Диего оценил. 

— Барри позвонил мне, — пояснил Лютер. — Сказал, что Роберт пропал, и умолял помочь найти его, — он оглянулся и продолжил тише: — Барри отвез нас к зданию, принадлежавшему Саммерсу, куда раньше отвозил других людей, которых больше никто не видел. Мы пытались связаться с вами, но не смогли, поэтому взяли здание штурмом. 

«Как хорошо иметь семью», — подумал Диего впервые за очень долгое время. 

Значит, Барри участвовал в похищениях, но про план с Робертом был не в курсе. Диего решил, что разберется с ним позже. Сейчас его волновал другой вопрос. 

— Клаус, — позвал он, — где Бернард? 

В ответ Клаус мотнул головой в сторону. Диего посмотрел в указанное место, но ничего не увидел. 

— О, прости, секунду, — Клаус ударил по полу ладонью, снова появилось синее свечение. 

Полупрозрачный Бернард стоял там, куда показал Клаус. Он светился красным, и если присмотреться, то можно было заметить падающие цифры, из которых складывался его силуэт. 

Бернард снова таращился на свои ладони. Но теперь в его взгляде плескался ужас. 

— Почему… — бормотал он. — Я ведь только… 

Бернард так и не понял, что был живым еще до того, как попал в тело Клауса. Он был чокнутым маньяком, но живым. Сумасшедшим, но человеком. А за роскошь быть живым рано или поздно приходится платить. 

Диего жалел только о том, что не мог разбить ему лицо. 

— Эй! — воскликнул невесть откуда взявшийся Бен и с размаху ударил Бернарда в челюсть. — Тебя уже заждались. 

Из-за спины Бернарда показались призраки. Теперь они двигались куда быстрее и решительнее: хватали его за руки, вцеплялись зубами в шею, пытались порвать на части, будто адские псы, настигшие свою жертву. Бернард закричал, но его крик становился все тише и тише, а силуэт растворялся в воздухе. Другие тоже исчезали, и вскоре остался только Бен. 

— Клаус, ты… — Диего хотел сказать столько всего, но не смог придумать, с чего начать. 

Клаус и тут пришел на выручку: 

— Прежде чем ты начнешь ругаться, я должен объяснить, что не просто так остановил свое сердце. У меня был план! 

— Ты остановил сердце? — удивленно спросила Ваня. 

— У тебя был план? — Пятый удивился не меньше. 

Диего бросил на него осуждающий взгляд и снова повернулся к Клаусу: 

— Какой план? 

Клаус закинул руки за голову и разлегся на полу, покрытом кирпичной крошкой. 

— Я решил, что если мы оба вылетим из тела, то вернуться назад сможет только один, — Клаус тепло посмотрел на остальных, потом на Диего. — И я был уверен, что моя мотивация сильнее. 

— О, Клаус… — тихо, но вполне отчетливо прошептала Эллисон. 

Клаус беззаботно улыбался, но продолжал внимательно следить за реакцией Диего. 

— Злишься на меня? — спросил он. 

Диего не злился. Диего не злился на него так сильно.


End file.
